Nuestros momentos perdidos
by chet-ice
Summary: La historia de Edward y Bella en aquellos dias entre Eclipse y Amanecer. BPOV y EPOV ... romance, practica y distintos hechos antes de la boda.
1. Visita a Seattle

**hola este es mi primer fanfic ojala que les guste. **

**Esta historia esta ubicada entre eclipse y amanecer!**

**Todo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer! **

EPOV

17 de Junio

Aquí estaba una vez mas en el cuarto de la persona mas maravillosa de este mundo y debo decir que nunca me cansaría de pasar todas mis noches al lado de ella en su casa, pero pronto seria todo mejor ya que siempre estaríamos juntos una vez que nos hallamos casado pues ya compartiríamos todo, muy a pesar de Bella ya que a ella nunca le importaba todo el dinero, pero sobre todo la compañía del otro siempre nos haría sobrevivir.

Ahora dormía pacíficamente, solo de vez en cuando mencionaba mi nombre. Sabia que se había quitado un poco de peso de encima al comunicarle a sus padres acerca de nuestro compromiso y bueno su reacción no fue tan mala como lo esperaba, en especial Renee, ella se mostró muy comprensiva y alegre acerca de la noticia, eso me daba gusto ya que en cierta forma me daba su completa aceptación en su familia. Por otro lado, su padre fue todo lo contrario, incluso pensó que estaba embarazada y después que me mataría, pero en cuanto supo que no era eso comprendió de verdad el amor que nos rodeaba y que nunca nos abandonaría. Debo admitir que Charlie es un gran hombre ya que nos dio su bendición, pues el sabe que muy en el fondo seré capaz de hacer feliz a su hija, además yo esperaba tener una conversación a solas con el para aclararle que nunca abandonaría a Bella como la había hecho en septiembre pasado, ya que no habíamos tenido oportunidad de comentarlo. Tal vez aprovecharía un día en el que Alice "secuestrara" a Bella para ver algunos detalles de la boda para conversar con el.

Mi tren de pensamientos fue interrumpido por los primeros haces de luz entrando por la ventana, eso estaba bien ya que Bella despertaría pronto.

Justo a las 9 de la mañana comenzó a despertar y al sentir mi presencia me abrazo y me dijo -Buenos días- _ahh como voy a extrañar el calor de sus brazos_ - Buenos días amor, ¿que tal dormiste?

- Muy bien, solo soñé contigo.

-Es bueno saberlo- sonreí.

-Mmm cual es el plan para hoy- pregunto aun sin abrir los ojos.

- Lo que tu quieras hacer, supongo que Alice aun no te va a arrastrar a ver algunos detalles de la boda, así que podríamos huir del pueblo o algo así- sonreí solo de imaginar lo que estaría viendo mi hermana.

- Suena tentador, además creo que todavía podemos estar en publico dado que Alice no ha enviado las invitaciones y la gente no ha empezado a comentar acerca de nosotros.

Bella siempre preocupada por lo que piensan los demás de ella, pero sabia que era inevitable que la gente empezara a hablar y que la única explicación que darían a nuestro matrimonio era que estaba embarazada, lo cual era imposible y me hacia sentir triste el no poder darle la posibilidad de tener hijos.

- Tal vez podríamos ir a Seattle a comprar libros y luego a cenar, claro si tu quieres.

- Me parece bien.

- Ok voy por el auto, no tardes mucho- le dije besando su frente.

Corrí como nunca hacia mi casa, entre a mi cuarto y sabia que Alice estaba allí.

-¿Que haces aquí?

-_Edward sabes que tengo muchos detalles que tengo que discutir con Bella y tu te atreves a alejarla de mi_ -pensó.

-Alice por favor entiende que trato de hacer esto mas fácil para ella, no quiero que la abrumes con tus "detalles".

-_Se que te es difícil estar lejos de ella pero tienes que entender que yo también tengo derecho a estar con ella después de todo seremos hermanas_.

Suspire y le dije - Esta bien te prometo que pasaras tiempo con ella y ahora fuera que tengo planes.

-Gracias hermanito- me dio un abrazo y salio disparada hacia la planta baja.

-Pobre bella, la tortura que le espera- dije sarcásticamente y lo único que escuche fue un gruñido desde abajo y reí. Me cambie rápidamente y fui hacia el garage no sin antes de despedirme de Esme, quien solo me dijo que la pasen bien, y me dedico una sonrisa esplendorosa- _cuanto me alegro por el_- pensó.

Cuando llegue a casa de Bella pude oír que andaba como torbellino terminando de vestirse. Entre y espere en la sala y empecé a pensar en su padre, que pensaría cuando Bella solo hablara con el por teléfono inventando excusas para no venir a visitarlo, era triste ver al realidad tan cercana ya a nosotros, por eso debía hablar con el y asegurarle que estaría perfectamente conmigo. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar eso, por ahora el estaba trabajando y tenia todo el día para mi amada.

De repente bajo por las escaleras y se veía hermosa, dejo una nota a su padre explicando donde iba a estar y fuimos hacia el auto.

-Edward acepte ir a Seattle pero que quede claro que no quiero nada de lujos o compras excesivas, una simple hamburguesa o pizza bastan para la cena- se veía tan linda cuando se tornaba autoritaria.

-Esta bien Bella como tu digas- me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla y se sonrojo tanto que me hizo reír.

El camino a Seattle fue rápido, pronto llegamos a una librería y pasamos horas en ella, comentando acerca de autores e historias que habíamos leído, siempre compartiendo el gusto por leer. Yo compre diez volúmenes para mi colección y Bella solo uno, le insistí en que escogiera otros mas pero fue imposible, solo argumento que ella leería todo lo que yo había comprado.

Después solo fuimos a que comiera un poco de pizza, note que aun era temprano y se me ocurrió que podíamos ir al cine.

-Escoge la que tu prefieras, de todos modos no podré quitarte la vista de encima- argumente cuando llegamos a la taquilla.

- Mm quiero ver una romántica... que tal esta- dijo señalando el póster.

- Perfecto- compre los boletos, fuimos por palomitas y entramos a la sala, Bella me arrastro a los asientos de arriba hasta la esquina, eso nos daria un poco de intimidad.

Justo cuando empezó la película ella dirigió su cabeza hacia a mi y dijo

- Sabes hoy no me has besado.

- Mm por que crees que venimos al cine- incline mi cabeza y la bese tiernamente en los labios. La sala no estaba muy llena pues era una película que tenia varias semanas en cartelera, así que pude dar rienda suelta a besarla sin que nadie nos molestara. Bella sostenía mi cara sin ninguna intención de dejarme ir y brevemente besaba su cuello donde su pulso era fuerte y podía oler sangre con mayor intensidad, pero ya no me molestaba como antes.

Sinceramente fue un poco difícil entender la situación de la película pues aunque no nos besáramos no podíamos quitar la vista el uno del otro.

Cuando salimos fuimos tomados de la mano hasta el carro, y cuando abrí la puerta del copiloto, ella me abrazo y me dijo- Gracias, fue un dia maravilloso.

De nada, y mi parte favorita fue la película- a ese comentario solo pudimos reír.

- Sabes podríamos repetirlo mas seguido- se acerco mas hacia mi cara colocándose de puntillas y me beso apasionadamente, tomándome por sorpresa tuve que alejarme un poco.

-Lo siento pero sabes que no puedo perder el control- esa fue mi pobre excusa para poner distancia.

-No te preocupes lo entiendo, ahora vámonos, Charlie debe estar preocupado. y preguntándose que hacemos tan tarde.

El regreso fue tranquilo, Bella se quedo dormida y como me encantaba cuando se quedaba recargada en mi hombro. Cuando llegamos los pensamientos de Charlie vagaban de forma preocupada- _ya han tardado mucho, se que ya están comprometidos pero aun así, es mi pequeña. ohhh ya llegaron_. Recargue a Bella delicadamente en el asiento, salí del auto, y fui hasta su lugar la cargue en mis brazos pues estaba profundamente dormida. Toque la puerta y Charlie se espanto un poco al ver que la cargaba pero se dio cuenta que solo estaba dormida, le comente que solo la dejaría en su cuarto y me retiraría. Subí lentamente y la deposite en su cama, al salir su padre me esperaba.

-¿Que tanto han hecho Edward?- _mas vale que tengas una explicación razonable chico_.

-Lo siento Charlie fuimos a comprar unos libros y al cine y se nos hizo un poco tarde- dije inocentemente.

_Espero que así sea no quiero convertirme en abuelo antes de la ... de la ... boda. _

-Bueno Charlie me retiro, que pases buena noche.

-Buenas noches Edward.

_Adios mi amor regresare pronto_.

**A/N: se apreciaran mucho las reviews :)**

**saludos!**


	2. Boda y autos

**Todo pertenece a S. Meyer**

**Disfrutenlo!  
**

BPOV

21- junio -2006

Sabia que el día que fuimos a Seattle fue mágico, pues no siempre teníamos oportunidad de hacer cosas _normales _de una cita común(con los vampiros malos siempre acechándome) y debo admitir que se sentía genial.

El lado negativo de la boda en puerta era que no tendríamos mucho tiempo para compartir, la causa: Alice. Aunque ella se iba encargar de la mayoría de los detalles, aun así quería mi opinión para todo. Aggg como odio este tipo de cosas y hoy era uno de esos días destinados a la _boda_. Pero mientras mas pronto mejor, así que rápidamente fui a vestirme con algo cómodo así que solo agarre un par de jeans y una blusa de franela y salí disparada, subí a la camioneta pero por mas que intentaba una y otra vez esta no arrancaba.

Baje y levante el cofre para tratar de ver si algo estaba desconectado o en mal estado, pero sabia que el único que me daría un diagnostico correcto y la arreglaría era Jacob. En verdad que lo extrañaba, pero sabia perfectamente que no podía hablar con el. Sentía lastima de que las cosas no hallan terminado del todo bien pero mi situación actual representaba lo que realmente sentía: estaba comprometida y perdidamente enamorada de Edward.

Deje de tratar de jugar al mecánico y telefonee a Edward.

-Hola- me contesto con esa voz que me hacia derretirme.

-Hola mmm tengo un problema.

-Que pasa- me contesto con tono preocupado.

-Mi camioneta no arranca- dije con tristeza.

- Oh iré por ti enseguida, no te preocupes.

Sabia que el estaría aquí muy rápido ya que gracias a su hermana el ni siquiera tenia permiso hoy de venir por mi. Justo entonces escuche el suave sonido del Volvo y salte a sus brazos.

-Edward te extrañe.

-Yo también amor. ¿Que es lo que paso?

- No se, no arranca.

-Deja que de un vistazo.

Después de lo que pareció un examen exhaustivo Edward comento:

- Bella creo que tu camioneta ha perecido por causas naturales. Hay una parte del motor que esta en muy mal estado, me sorprende que halla funcionado todo este tiempo.

Mi cara se lleno de tristeza, era un regalo de Charlie, aparte de mi medio de transporte, no me gustaba depender de nadie.

- Bueno vámonos antes de que Alice sufra un infarto- río.

El camino hasta su casa fue en silencio me daba mucha tristeza lo de la camioneta, de pronto cuando dio vuelta para el sendero que llevaba a su casa, menciono preocupado por mi estado.

- No te preocupes pronto tendré un auto para ti. Recuerda que ya habíamos decidido que si tu camioneta ya no servia me permitirías comprarte uno.

-Aggg Edward ya se que acepte eso, pero no gastes mucho dinero, un auto viejo usado bastara.

-Ahh nada de eso, yo voy a escoger el auto perfecto para ti- se acerco y beso suavemente mi mejilla.

Seguimos en silencio y llegamos a la casa donde Alice ya nos esperaba en la puerta, inmediatamente se acerco y me arrastro hacia la sala, la cual parecía una convención de bodas!

-Alice pero que es todo esto!- exclame realmente asustada.

-Ohh Bella no empieces solo quiero tu opinión eso es todo- la muy inocente puso una expresión que sabia que no podía resistir. Pero no esta vez.

- Alice- dije acercándome a ella y poniendo mis manos sobre sus hombros- escoge lo que tu prefieras, se que me agradara mucho, pero por favor no me abrumes con cosas como... esto!- dije señalando todo las muestras de flores, manteles y dios sabe que otras cosas mas- por favor respeta mi decisión.

- Ahh- suspiro- esta bien Bella pero escuchame NO te salvaras de pruebas de vestido y otras cosas simples ¿esta bien?

- Si Alice tratare de soportarlo- y solo mostró una expresión derrotada.

- Bueno ahora que ya no me necesitas, voy al cuarto de Edward- el también había huido, alguna advertencia en la mente de su hermana lo obligo a hacerlo.

Lentamente subí al cuarto de Edward, y el yacía en su cama y en un momento estuvo a mi lado y me cargo hasta la cama.

- Vaya, parece que te pudiste librar sola ehh, no sabia que podías ser tan autoritaria, me gusta- dijo alzando las cejas y atrayéndome mas a su lado rozando sus labios con mi frente.

- Si así es y mas vale que te cuides- dije sensualmente. Acercándome mas toque sus labios, el beso era ardiente y podía seguir sintiendo sus labios aun indecisivos a dar rienda suelta aun beso mas atrevido. Poco a poco abrí mas mi boca y me permití apenas rozar con la punta de la lengua sus encías y dientes, sabia que seria mucho para el si lograba tocar su lengua, pero su reacción fue igual que antes, siempre alejándose de mi haciéndome sentir mal por lo difícil que era estar cerca de mi, como íbamos a lograr estar tan ... cerca en nuestra noche de bodas.

-Bella por favor no lo hagas mas difícil.

- Sabes deberíamos de hacer algo con respecto a esta situación, no puedes seguir alejándote de esa manera. ¿Como será en nuestra luna de miel?- Se estremeció ante mi comentario, sabia era difícil traer el tema a flote pero era necesario, pues lo deseaba como nunca.

- Mira ya hallaremos un remedio para eso, por ahora deberíamos de ocuparnos de tu medio de transporte, dime que tipo de carro te gustaría- me pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

- Solo algo sencillo, ¿de acuerdo? no quiero nada que llame la atención. Esperaba que así lo hiciera. Pero que bueno era tratando de distraer pero no esta vez.

- Y con respecto al remedio... yo sugiero practica- dije escondiendo una sonrisa en su pecho.

-¿Practica?- pregunto muy sorprendido.

- Sabes a que me refiero, debemos dejar un poco atrás tus limites y experimentar un poco mas, dejar de lado el..._recato_.

- Pero quien es esta mujer y donde has dejado a mi dulce Bella- solo pude reír ante ese comentario.

-Vamos Edward sabes que tengo razón- solo suspiro y dijo- esta bien amor lo considerare, pero por ahora solo disfrutemos de este tiempo solos, bastante estrés nos espera por delante.

Y con eso caí de nuevo en sus encantos disfrutando de su aroma, su cuerpo, pero sobre todo de su alma, el alma mas maravillosa de todas.

**A/N: Las reviews son bien aceptadas difundan mi fanfic con sus amigas! si ay mas reviews mas pronto habra capitulo.. se aceptan sugerencias!**


	3. Guardian

**Todo pertenece a S. Meyer!**

**Disfrutenlo!**

EPOV

26- junio -2006

Por fin. La camioneta de Bella había perecido!, finalmente tendría la oportunidad de comprarle un auto nuevo. Debo admitir que estaba a punto de intervenir y arruinar su auto a propósito, pero su reacción cuando esta se descompuso fue tan desgarradora (en verdad quería ese auto y nunca entendería por que), que me alegre de no haberlo hecho, no seria capaz de hacerla pasar por mas dolor.

Todo salio conforme lo planeado, Alice y Esme arrastraron a Bella a Port Angeles para comprar algo de ropa, fue bastante difícil pero al fin lo consiguieron. El auto nuevo llego hoy y quería que fuera todo una sorpresa. Fue difícil escoger uno, pero al final después de ver catalogo tras catalogo opte por un Mercedes, por supuesto no cualquier modelo. Me impresionaron todas las características del Guardian, era perfecto para que ella estuviera a salvo, lo cual era un reto constante. Logre conseguir el carro pero solo como un préstamo, pues después de la boda Bella ya no necesitaría tanta protección, por lo que había escogido un auto deportivo fascinante. Aun ese tipo de pensamientos me alteraban, yo no quería convertirla, pero ella no dejaba de insistir en que era lo que deseaba.

Aun faltaban algunas horas para que regresaran, así que cheque que el auto estuviera impecable y coloque un enorme moño azul en el toldo. Fue entonces cuando escuche los pensamientos de Carlisle aproximándose.

-_ Vaya que bonito auto, espero que Bella no se ponga difícil para aceptarlo_- pensó.

Solo pude voltear y sonreírle a mi padre. - Espero que le guste, y también que su padre no se sienta muy incomodo por el regalo, tu sabes que nunca le ha podido dar tantas cosas como el quisiera- comente preocupado.

- Edward es un regalo hermoso y no te preocupes, Charlie lo sabrá apreciar- menciono con una gran sonrisa, pero al mismo tiempo con una interrogante en su mente.

- _Hay algo mas que te preocupa ¿no es así_?

Que bien me conocía Carlisle, me impresionaba mucho saber cuanto me quiere, sin duda aunque no lo dijera yo era su hijo favorito.

- A decir verdad si, si hay algo que me preocupa.

-Dime sabes que podemos hablar de lo que quieras.

-Veras- suspire y tome valor - Bella y yo hicimos un trato, el día que le pedí matrimonio- guardo silencio incitándome a continuar. Me alegraba que Rosalie, Emmet y Jasper se hallan ido de casería, no ay nada como hablar de esto a solas.

- Le prometí que intentaríamos hacer el amor en nuestra luna de miel.

En ese momento su cara se lleno de preocupación y en su mente transcurrieron imágenes de aquellos tiempos cuando me era tan difícil estar cerca de ella, pero poco a poco surgieron recuerdos en los que yo me veía al lado de Bella incluso algunos donde yo estaba besándola. Con la llegada de estos momentos a su mente, su cuerpo registro una calma y dijo:

-Edward, tu has visto hace un momento como has sido capaz de estar cada vez mas cerca de ella, es algo requerirá de un autocontrol bastante poderoso. La verdad es que no será fácil para ti resistir tus impulsos, pero tu amor por ella es demasiado fuerte, por lo tanto no llegara a pasar nada de lo que tengas que arrepentirte- después de un instante analizando la situación supe que podría ser correcto pero aun tenia mis dudas.

- Sabes Bella me ha insistido un poco en que deberíamos de ir mas allá de los limites de nuestra relación física, para que así sea mas fácil de manejar la tentación de...- como podía darme tanta vergüenza esto- su cuerpo.

- En el fondo tu sabes que ella tiene razón, solo hazle saber que hasta que punto puedes soportar el deseo. Creo que tu has visto las sensaciones que se despiertan en ti con solo besarla, es por eso que debes acostumbrarte a estar mas cerca de ella.

- Gracias Carlisle- me acerque y nos dimos un gran abrazo.

-_ De nada hijo, sabes que siempre estaré aquí_.

Dicho eso mi padre y yo verificamos que todo el auto estuviera perfecto por dentro y platicamos sobre una pequeña cena que deberíamos de tener ambas familias cuando la madre de Bella arribara. Me pareció una buena idea. Justo entonces comencé a escuchar los pensamientos de Esme y Alice. Por fin mi prometida ya estaría conmigo otra vez.

Como parte del plan cuando estaban ya cerca de casa, Esme le pidió a Bella que cubriera sus ojos, que había una sorpresa para ella. Ella por supuesto reacciona de la manera esperada pero pronto cedió. De repente el carro ya estaba en frente de nosotros, me acerque a la puerta del copiloto y ayude a Bella a salir.

-Edward se que eres tu y sabes que odio la sorpresas, dime que has hecho- dijo con un tono desanimado.

- No es gran cosa, ahora esto era parte del trato así que no te pongas difícil- lentamente quite la venda de sus ojos y se quedo con la boca abierta.

- ¿Pero que es esto?- pregunto indignada

- Es tu nuevo carro, lo escogí yo mismo, pero no te preocupes solo lo tendrás antes de la boda, después vendrá el verdadero regalo- solo resoplo y vi que reflexiono por algo que pareció una eternidad.

- Gracias, es muy bonito - me abrazo y coloco su cabeza debajo de mi barbilla.

Guau eso si no lo esperaba.

_Te dije que no se pondría tan necia para aceptarlo-_ pensó mi hermana.

- Bueno que esperamos vamos a dar una vuelta - dije extendiéndole la llave. La tomo y en un minuto ya estábamos en el camino, de repente aceleraba de mas o el frenado era bastante aparatoso, sin duda se debería de convencer de la sensibilidad de los pedales y controles del carro.

Pronto estuvimos enfrente de su casa, saco las llaves y salio del carro, lentamente la seguí y la tome por la cintura.

- No te hace feliz mi regalo- no era una pregunta, estaba convencido del hecho.

- No, no es eso, es que eres demasiado bueno conmigo, siento que aun no te merezco- dijo secando una pequeña lagrima de su rostro.

- Amor nunca pienses eso, sabes que te amo y así lo hare hasta el fin de mis días. Ahora ya no llores, Charlie esta en su habitación descansando, creo que deberíamos decirle que baje para que lo vea - dije con una gran sonrisa que hizo que sus lagrimas se desvanecieran.

Bella entro a la casa, hablo con su padre y le explico todo. Cuando salio su cara estuvo aun mas sorprendido que su hija.

-_Pero como le puede regalar un auto tan... vaya no encuentro palabras ¿Cuanto dinero en verdad tiene esa familia?- _pensó mientras veía el auto.

- Hola Edward, si que es generoso de tu parte darle un auto como este a Bella.

- Lo que sea para Bella, ella lo vale - dije con una gran sonrisa atrayéndola hacia mi dándole un beso en la frente.

_- Hump no me gusta nada esto pero parece que no hay vuelta atrás, están a punto de casarse. Creo que debería de darles algo de privacidad._

- Bella estaré adentro y felicidades por el auto - dijo con resignación.

- Bueno lo tomo mejor de lo esperado- dijo ella mirando directamente a mis ojos.

- Me alegro.

-Pero ay algo mas, yo estoy aceptando de manera decente este carro pero a cambio quiero algo - espere y finalmente dijo - debemos practicar para la luna de miel - comentario que hizo con una sonrisa muy picara.

- De acuerdo - con ese ultimo comentario me incline y la bese con todo el fervor que representaba nuestro amor, sosteniéndola como si no hubiera un mañana, con la fuerte convicción de que no podría hacerle daño.

_Prometo que nunca te pasara nada._

**A/N: Reviews muy bien aceptadas, mucha gente lee pero no deja reviews, por lo menos dejenme una sonrisita, me alienta a continuar... saludos!**_  
_


	4. Practica

**todo pertenence a S. Meyer**

**Disfrutenlo! y no olviden comentar por favor, me da gusto que lo esta leyendo mucha gente pero no dejan reviews... por fa ya saben que aunque sea una carita feliz me anima. **

BPOV

1 - Julio - 2006

Cinco días. No se como he soportado ese auto por tanto tiempo pues en verdad extrañaba mi camioneta, lo mejor era que solo me quedara con una foto de ella, no podía quedarse estacionada junto a la casa para siempre, así que ayer vino una grúa y se la llevo, probablemente a una fundidora ya que no era rentable ni siquiera repararla.

Pero en realidad no era este asunto el que gobernaba mi mente. Apenas hace 3 días me entere de que Jacob había desaparecido. No podía dejar de pensar que yo era la causa de su partida ya que desapareció el día en que las invitaciones de la boda habían sido enviadas. El pobre no debió soportarlo, solo entro en fase y se alejo de su gente, al menos eso es lo que Seth me dijo. Era agradable saber que por lo menos Seth estaría allí, ahora era un gran amigo de Edward (muy a pesar del gusto de la manada) y a mi me parecía una persona muy alegre.

Decidí dejar un poco de lado el asunto de mi amigo. Ahora tendría mas cosas de que preocuparme. Los esperados comentarios sobre la boda ya eran inminentes en el pueblo. Por supuesto todos pensaban que estaba embarazada, y las miradas que posaban sobre mi eran muy incomodas; aunque no pudiera escuchar los murmullos de la gente estos no parecían decir nada agradable. Lo anterior me llevo ha casi ir al supermercado y abastecerme de todo lo que pudiera para evitar salir, o si requería salir prefería salir con Edward en el Volvo, prefería eso ya que aun no dominaba muy bien el _Guardian_.

Lo que en realidad me agrado de los días pasados, fue como siempre la compañía del amor de mi vida. Y no solo porque estuviera a mi lado, o sosteniendo mi mano o deslumbrándome con sus sonrisa, sino que en verdad empezábamos a practicar. Como recuerdo uno de esos días en la pradera...

_- Bueno creo que ya se que podemos hacer para empezar a practicar- dije con un tono ansioso._

_- Ahh Bella ...- justo tape sus labios con la yema de mis dedos y lo interrumpí - no vas a empezar con eso recuerda el trato, además prometo portarme bien - admití sonrojándome. _

_- Esta bien, ¿que propones? - pregunto aun algo dudoso._

_- Bueno hemos rebasado un poco la línea de un beso mas candente y me gustaría que - sentía como el color se apoderaba de mi cara - pudiéramos explorar mas nuestros cuerpos._

_Por supuesto Edward se puso totalmente rígido y pensativo, pero antes de que pudiera articular alguna palabra tome su cara entre mis manos y le dije._

_- Si quieres puedes empezar tu, para que sea mas fácil. Conoce mi cuerpo Edward, sabes que soy tuya - añadí seductoramente. _

_Parecía que el también lucia ansioso por hacerlo, podía ver el deseo en sus ojos, así que pronto se acerco mas a mi, estábamos sentados sobre una manta uno frente al otro, pronto se acerco y empezó a acariciar mi mano, subiendo lentamente por mi brazo, entonces se detuvo y paso el tacto de su mano hacia mis costillas y levanto muy ligeramente mi playera, lo que le dio paso a recorrer mi ombligo, reí un poco por las cosquillas que causaba su suave piel, además de que el frío de sus dedos me ponían la piel chinita. Poco a poco exploraba mas mi abdomen y en un momento inesperado sus labios ya recorrían los míos, pero no en una forma apresurada, eran suaves y se movían apasionadamente, despues sentí su mano casi rozando el borde inferior de mi brasier, acaso seguirá explorando mas arriba me pregunte abruptamente, en verdad quería que lo hiciera y entonces fue cuando mi deseo desequilibro las cosas; Edward sintió mi urgencia al colocar mis manos sobre las de el para llevarlas al lugar deseado, pero se aparto de mi bruscamente._

_-Lo... lo siento - dije con gran arrepentimiento. Tenia que ser yo y mis locas hormonas. _

_-No, No amor yo lo siento. Ahgg me odio a mi mismo por ni siquiera tener control suficiente para soportar esto. _

_No te preocupes lo lograremos - tome una de sus manos entre las mías y dije - juntos, recuerda que aquí estaré - me acerque y susurre en su oído - para siempre. _

_Me sonrío y descanse mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Así nos quedamos por un rato, pronto cambiamos de posición ahora yo descansaba mi cabeza sobre sus piernas y el pasaba sus dedos por mi cabello, en ocasiones bajaba su cabeza y cubría mi rostro con tiernos besos. Como disfrutaba esa sensación. _

_Nos mantuvimos así por horas conversando, me agradaba mucho oír la historias de su familia, los lugares en los que habían vivido, los lugares que había visitado alrededor del mundo y que me prometió que los visitaríamos juntos en el futuro. Pronto empezó a oscurecer y yo tenia hambre, así que me llevo a casa. _

_Cuando llegamos, mi padre ya estaba viendo un juego y comiendo pizza. - Hola chicos, la pizza acaba de llegar agarren un poco._

_Gracias Charlie - dijo Edward cortésmente._

_Fuimos hacia la cocina y comencé a sacar pizza de la caja. en ese momento Edward dijo._

_- Sabes, nunca le he dado a tu padre el placer de cenar con ustedes, creo que lo intentare - eso si que me sorprendió, estaba dispuesto a comer algo tan repulsivo para el por el bien de mi padre. _

_- Pero tu no puedes, quiero decir será horrible para ti._

_- Al decir que lo intentare no quiere decir que comeré tontita, la esconderé - con ese comentario caí rendida a sus pies y serví otro plato solo con una rebanada. _

_Fuimos hasta la sala y Charlie miro sorprendido que Edward decidiera unírsenos pero no menciono nada. Solo vimos el partido y nunca pude ver como Edward era capa de ocultar su rebanada, en verdad que era rápido. El partido acabo alrededor de las 11 y Edward decidió que ya era tiempo de marcharse, se despidió de mi padre y lo acompañe hasta su auto, en un movimiento inesperado me coloco entre el y la puerta del conductor, me tenia abrazada por la cintura y le pregunte._

_- Bueno y dime ¿donde escondiste la pizza? - pregunte con gran curiosidad._

_- En la maceta de al lado de tu sillón - genial, tendría que desenterrar comida esta noche, pero eso no me quito la alegría de que hallamos compartido una velada con mi padre. _

_- Será mejor que valla a deshacerme de ella - no creo que a Charlie le guste una comunidad de hormigas en la sala. _

_- Espera - dijo antes de poder darle un ligero beso de despedida. _

_- Que pasa._

_- Quiero decirte que disfrute mucho hoy nuestra... practica y estoy dispuesto a poner mas de mi parte para que sea mas fácil, por eso hoy voy de cacería, y regresare hasta pasado mañana._

_Eso si que me ponía triste, eran muy difíciles los días si el, y en especial las noches sin tener a quien abrazar con todo el fervor que se me permitía. Pero sabia que se tendría que ir, sus ojos ya casi no reflejaban ese tono dorado que tanto me adoraba. _

_- Esta bien lo entiendo._

_- Pero antes de irme ... - pauso y no pudo terminar su frase cuando sus labios ya hacían contacto con los míos, empezó a deslizar sus manos sobre toda mi espalda de una forma desesperada incluso deseada, mis manos se abrazaban de su cabello que cada vez estaba mas desalineado debido a mi entusiasmo. Fue entonces cuando sentí sus manos bajar mas y mas hasta posarse sobre mis glúteos, me despegue rápidamente de sus labios y solo pude quedarme observándolo hasta que ambos comenzamos a reír. _

_- Bueno será mejor que te vallas, ahora no puedo esperar a que regreses._

_- Lo se. Adiós amor, recuerda que siempre estas aquí - tomo mi mano y la coloco sobre su silencioso corazón._

_- Adiós - y con eso se alejo el Volvo rápidamente perdiendo se en la oscuridad._

Esta noche regresaba Edward y estaba muy ansiosa. Justo en ese momento vi una figura saltar por mi ventana se acerco hacia a mi, y pude observar el color dorado que inundaba sus ojos.

- Cuanto me alegra haber regresado - dijo ahora besando suavemente mi cuello.

- No tienes idea - dije jalándolo hacia mi cama para acostarnos. Nos esperaba una larga noche.


	5. Sorpresa

**Todo pertenence a S. Meyer!**

**Un poquito corto pero aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, y el que sigue ya lo tengo a la mitad osea q no tardara mucho. REVIEWS POR FAVOR**

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN LEIDO Y AGREGADO ESTA HISOTRIA A SUS FAVORITOS**

**DISFRUTENLO!**

BPOV

5 - julio - 2006

Este día no estaba destinado a nada especial, solo tenia muchos deberes que hacer. Tantas distracciones de la boda con Alice y mis salidas con Edward, me habían retrasado. Tenia que lavar ropa y el aseo general de la casa, además de que debía empezar a organizar mis pertenencias pues pronto ya no viviría aquí.

Después de decirle a Charlie lo que haría hoy, menciono que tenia bastantes cosas que hacer en la estación. Sabia que esas cosas eran seguramente aumentar el numero de volantes con la cara de Jacob en los que se preguntaba si había sido visto. En el fondo sabia quera ridículo, pero mi padre quería mucho a Jacob así que ya no discutí mas con el. Bastante tenia con la actitud tan pasiva que mostraba su padre Billy.

Tan pronto como la patrulla de Charlie desapareció, se oyó un suave golpe en la puerta. Solo podía ser Edward. Grite desde la cocina que pasara; aun estaba lavando los platos. En un segundo estuvo a mi lado tomándome de la cintura y podía sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo frío pegado a mi espalda. Voltee y le di un pequeño beso en su cuello y dije

- Lo siento, pero creo hoy será un día aburrido. Tengo mucho que hacer.

- No importa te acompañare todo el día y si me dejas yo puedo hacer todo y mas rápido.

- No, eso si que no - realmente era terca.

Pase todo el día, lavando ropa, aspirando la casa, sacudiendo y finalmente pedí la ayuda de Edward para organizar todo en mi cuarto. Conforme fuimos sacando recuerdos de mi niñez el me preguntaba por todo, cuando había hecho cada dibujo o a que foto correspondía cada lugar. Organizamos en cajas todo lo que me llevaría, solo deje fuera de esa organización mi ropa y libros. Después de que terminamos decidí darme un baño, realmente me animo ya que estaba muy cansada.

Cuando regrese a la sala, Edward veía la televisión y ya me esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

- Ven aquí, encontré una película y apenas esta empezando - me acurruque con el en el sillón y me acariciaba suavemente mi cabello.

A la mitad de la función decidí hacer palomitas y cuando regrese ahora estaba sentado del otro lado del sillón, supuse que ahora el querría acurrucarse conmigo. Entonces llego a mi mente algo que quería intentar. Deje las palomitas en la orilla de la mesa y pulse play en el control para que no pudiera sospechar nada. Entonces lentamente me acerque colocándome frente a el, tome su rostro en mis manos y lo bese lentamente, el se quiso recorrer sin interrumpir el beso usando sus manos para así poder darme un lugar y sentarme, pero lo detuve a tiempo, pues poco a poco empecé a inclinarnos hasta quedar totalmente acostados sobre el sillón. El beso fue cobrando intensidad y pronto mis manos rodearon su cuello hasta llegar a los botones de su camisa, logrando desabrochar 3 botones cuando Edward se detuvo.

- Bella, tu padre puede llegar en cualquier momento, no quisiera que nos viera así.

- Charlie esta muy ocupado en la jefatura, llegara hasta tarde - dije con mucha seguridad acompañada de una gran sonrisa y luego pose mis labios sobre su cuello recorriéndolo lentamente. Solo podía escuchar una especie de gemido emergiendo de su pecho, sin duda un signo de excitación.

Después me separe de su cuello y seguí desabotonando su camisa, cuando llegue al ultimo botón la abrí abruptamente. Su pecho era tan musculoso que era imposible no querer tocarlo. Mis manos recorrían sus pectorales y voltee para ver su expresión, aparentemente habíamos progresado y ya no era tan difícil para el, podía ver el deseo en sus ojos. Pronto me atrajo hacia su rostro y me besaba sin clemencia, sus dedos enredados en mi cabello y ahora sus manos acariciaban mi espalda baja y justo en ese momento...

- ¡Bella! - sin duda no era la voz que esperaba, era mi padre por todos los santos!

- ¡Papa! - dije saltando del sillón tratando de recuperar compostura, pero era imposible, mi cara parecía un jitomate.

- Charlie lo... lo siento mucho - dijo Edward en un tono sumamente apenado, mientras abrochaba rápidamente su camisa.

Rayos como es posible que nos haya visto así. Por que Edward no lo escucho! Ya me imaginaba la charla que tendría esta noche sobre responsabilidad. Mi padre tenia los colores hasta la coronilla, pero poco a poco se calmo, sabría que pronto seriamos marido y mujer y no podía decir mucho al respecto.

- Ok chicos, el asunto es este, yo se que la boda esta muy cerca, pero por favor no... no... hagan _esto_ aquí - sabia que ya no podía decir nada mas por su ligero sonrojo e incomodidad que presentaba.

- En verdad me apena mucho esto y te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir, será mejor que me valla - dijo Edward.

- No, no te vallas, quédate a cenar - menciono mi padre.

Edward suspiro y acepto la oferta. Decidí preparar algo de pescado que había de la ultima excursión de Charlie. La cena transcurrió en calma y mi padre decidió hacer vagas preguntas sobre los arreglos de la recepción y tratamos de contestar de la manera mas _normal_ posible. Sabia que la charla de mas tarde solo seria para mi.

Esta vez Edward aplasto tanto su trozo de filete que parecía que lo había ingerido todo. Pronto llego la despedida y solo nos dimos un pequeño beso de despedida, con la promesa de estar juntos en mi cuarto mas tarde.

Cuando entre a la casa solo esperaba la bomba, tan pronto me dirigía hacia mi habitación escuche.

- Hija - dijo mi padre.

- ¿Siiii? - conteste nerviosamente.

- Ehh solo quiero decirte que - pauso un momento - que tengas buena noche - concluyo. Vaya eso si que no lo esperaba.

- O o ok, tu también, adiós - subí corriendo la escalera, cerré mi puerta, y era cuestión de minutos para que Edward estuviera en mi cama. Cuando el llego lo primero que salio de mis labios fue - ¡como no pudiste leer su mente! - no era reclamo, solo era la vergüenza que aun me inundaba - perdón, pero estaba demasiado entregado haciendo algo mas - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, solo resople y dije - solo que no vuelva a pasar, no quiero que le de un infarto.

- Bueno ahora que tu padre sospecha que tu y yo... tu sabes ... tendremos que llevar nuestra practica a otro lado - solo pude reír ante eso - no te puedes imaginar todas las imágenes e ideas que circulan por su mente. Creo que nos salvamos de una buena charla de educación sexual sabes, parece que su resignación con respecto a la boda nos salvo.

Primero reí y luego dije - por favor deja de leer su mente, solo hace esto mas embarazoso, ahora quiero dormir. Abrázame por favor.

- Lo que tu quieras. Te amo - y con eso caí en un hermoso sueño. Uno en el que ya no nos tendríamos que esconder, en el que seriamos libres de amarnos, uno en el que yo fuera por fin su igual. Ahora ambos éramos vampiros.


	6. Pastel

**Gracias a todos los que comentan y leen... Todo pertenece a S. Meyer  
**

**Sus reviews me alientan!**

**Disfutenlo!  
**

EPOV

6- julio - 2006

Adoraba ver el amanecer desde su cuarto. Ellas dormía en mis brazos como si fuera la almohada mas cómoda del mundo y yo disfrutaba del calor que emanaba su cuerpo. Sin duda esta situación ya era una rutina. Pero en estos días sin duda algo había cambiado durante nuestras noches juntos: sus sueños.

Mientras mas se acercaba la boda, podría notar que en sus sueños tenia fantasías acerca de nosotros. Yo no se lo mencione por temor a avergonzarla, pero ella añoraba nuestra noche de bodas, mientras yo el cobarde de siempre tenia pavor de que llegara. En verdad tenia el deseo de hacerla mía, pero mi lado monstruoso podría lastimarla en menos de un segundo.

- Buenos días - menciono mi hermosa Bella, abrazándome con mas fuerza.

- Buen día, mi amor.

- ¿Que haremos hoy? - pregunto ansiosa.

- Mm lamento decir esto pero tengo que ir a la prueba de mi traje para la boda. Alice esta vuelta loca, y ya no puedo hacerla esperar mas, prometió que me arrastraría lejos de ti por días si la dejaba plantada de nuevo.

- Oh - contesto con un tono decepcionado.

- Pero no te preocupes, no tardaremos mucho, solo iremos a Seattle. Por la tarde ya estaré de regreso.

- Ok entonces te esperare en tu casa ¿Esme estará allí?

- Si creo que si.

- Entonces iré con ella a pasar el día, no crees que le moleste, no tengo mucho que hacer aquí.

- Si a ella le encantara. Ya me tengo que ir. Le diré a Esme que llegaras en un par de horas.

- Gracias Edward. Te amo mucho, no tardes.

- Te lo prometo. Adiós - toque sus labios con los míos y esa fue nuestra despedida.

Cuando ya estaba debajo de su ventana, voltee hacia arriba y estaba parada observándome, me dedico una gran sonrisa y yo le envíe un beso. Sabia que hacia su esfuerzo, pues nunca entendería al cien por ciento porque nos dolía tanto estar separados, quizás las huellas del pasado durante los seis meses alejados uno del otro era la causa, pero sin duda también era nuestro amor; el mas puro de todos.

Di la vuelta y salí disparado hacia mi casa, Alice ya me esperaba en el garage y salimos volando en su auto.

- Y bien hermanito, ¿estas emocionado?

- No tienes idea, no puedo esperar.

- Me alegro mucho por ustedes. y que has pensado de la luna de miel.

- Alice no me mortifiques con eso ahora por favor - dije un poco molesto.

- Pues lo tienes que afrontar quieras o no. ¿Y ya pensaste a donde van a ir?

Pero que tonto no había pensado en eso!

- Por tu expresión supongo que no - dijo con un tono sarcástico - ¿puedo sugerir algo?

- Si claro.

- Creo que les vendría bien ir a una playa.

- Eso es perfecto y ya se cual será perfecta. Bella amara el agua y el paisaje alli.

Por supuesto Alice ya sabia que me refería a una pequeña Isla cerca de Brazil que Carlisle le regalo a Esme. _Isle Esme_.

- Si Edward es buena la idea.

Ahora solo tendría que arreglar los boletos de avión para asegurarnos de estar en lugares públicos de noche. No creo que la gente de Río de Janeiro aprecie a un ser luminoso como yo. También debía arreglar que abastecieran de comida la casa. Por el mantenimiento no me preocupaba, sabia que periódicamente lo hacían. Además sabia que no habría ningún problema con mi madre para que no la prestara.

Cuando llegamos al lugar donde diseñaron el traje, me apresure para acabar con esto pronto, sin duda la ropa y las compras no eran mi tema favorito. Cuando me probé el traje este se veía magnifico, totalmente hecho a la medida y ya me podía imaginarla a ella con su hermoso vestido blanco. Agg odiaba a Alice tenia muy bien escondido ese vestido y nunca pensaba en el. Tendría que esperar al gran día para verlo.

El regreso fue rápido, sin duda el Porshe de Alice fue una buena elección de auto. CUando ya estábamos en camino a casa ya podía leer la mente de Esme, pude observar que platico mucho con Bella acerca de su vida y el resto de la tarde se dedicaron a hornear un pastel para ella y Charlie. Justo cuando Alice se estaba estacionando llamo Carlisle del hospital y Esme se fue con el teléfono hacia el comedor.

Baje de del carro y me dirigí hacia la casa, ansioso de tenerla entre mis brazos. Me dirigí a la cocina y me pare en el marco de la puerta y vi que Bella estaba muy concentrada, adornando el pastel con un poco de crema chantilli. Sabia que le gustaba mucho cocinar, así que supuse que por los pensamientos de Esme y la actividad que realizaron debieron tener un buen día.

Me acerque y pose mis manos sobre sus hombros y murmure - Que bonito pastel - y en un momento Bella esparció chantilli por todo el pastel arruinando el decorado.

- Perdón - dije en un tono tan arrepentido, podía oír aun el latir de su corazón muy agitado por el susto.

- ¡Edward me espantaste! - dijo soltando la bolsa de crema.

- Lo siento mucho, pero que estaba pensando.

- No te preocupes, no es tu culpa no hacer ruido al caminar. Estoy segura de que podré arreglarlo - dijo no muy convencida - pero me alegra que hallas llegado, ¿como te fue?

- No trates de animarme, arruine todo su trabajo. Ahora tendré que buscar una manera de recompensarte.

- Edward no, no es nece... - la interrumpí con un beso - de verdad no ... - la interrumpí con otro beso - bueno esta bien - sonrío ampliamente y dijo - recompénsame.

La tome suavemente por la cintura y la subí a la barra de la cocina sin dejar de besarla y pronto sentí sus piernas a mi alrededor y sus manos tocando mi espalda por debajo de mi camisa y el calor de sus manos me hizo perder el control, movía mis labios ferozmente y a ella no parecía importarle, le gustaba.

Tenia que controlarme, _calma Edward_ me dije a mi mismo, tratando de recobrar el control. Me despegue sus labios momentáneamente y me enfoque en su cuello, concentrándome en el punto donde podía sentir mas el flujo de su sangre. No podía despegar mis labios de este punto incluso lo mordí un poco con mis labios.

Fue entonces cuando Esme entro aun presionando el botón de colgado del teléfono diciendo - Edward que bueno que ya regresaron - fue entonces cuando volteo a vernos y se congelo - lo siento - dijo avergonzada.

_Lo siento Edward no los escuche, les habría dado privacidad -_pensó arrepentida.

- ¡Esme! - grito Bella quitando sus piernas y brazos de mi cintura. Ella estaba totalmente roja de vergüenza.

- Cuanto lo siento es que Edward me espanto sin querer y arruine el pastel y luego...

- Bella no te preocupes todo esta bien, pero no creo que Emmet o Jasper pensaran lo mismo si los vieran. Solo tengan cuidado - agrego sonriendo y se marcho de la cocina.

- Vamos amor, tratemos de arreglar este pastel.

- No, no señor - dijo Bella seriamente - esta es la segunda vez que pasa, se que estas muy concentrado en mi, pero por favor presta atención a tu alrededor, primero mi padre y ahora Esme, que van a pensar de mi!

- Ok, ok lo prometo no volverá a pasar.

Mientras nos concentrábamos ahora en el pastel. Escuche la mente de Esme.

_Cuanto me alegra ver a mi Edward tan feliz, pero pobre Bella que vergüenza paso._

Cuando terminamos con el pastel le dije que fuéramos a su casa para que compartiera el pastel con su padre. Nuevamente me invitaron a cenar, pero esta vez me excuse como otras veces. Cuando partieron el pastel, Charlie comento que estaba delicioso. Poco después me despedí y salimos hacia a mi auto.

- Estas molesta no es así.

- No para nada. ¿Por que?

- Bueno últimamente te he hecho pasar dos grandes momentos incómodos, créeme que lo siento.

- No te preocupes, creo que cuenta como una experiencia humana mas - dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

- Volveré mas tarde - le di un gran abrazo y me fui.

Que influencia tenia esta mujer en mi, parecía que entregaba todos mis sentidos hacia ella. Me volvía inconciente de mi alrededor. Pronto regrese a su casa, estaba parado en la rama del árbol de afuera cuando la vi que pasaba entre sus dedos la pequeña figura de madera del lobo que ahora yacía desprendida de la pulsera, decidí esperar para ver que hacia con ella y la sostuvo entre sus manos después suspiro y la guardo en una cajita. Sin duda no era capaz de tirarla en verdad extrañaba a Jacob. Guardo la cajita en su closet y fue a su cama.

Pronto llegue a ella y cumplimos con la misma rutina, de todas las noches. Decidí agarrar uno de sus libros que no había empacado para pasar el tiempo, pero algo capto mi atención cuando voltee a ver a mi amada. En el cuello de Bella empezaba a formarse una marca oscura y fue de momento cuando comprendí que yo era el responsable de eso, mi beso fue tan intenso que la había marcado!, eso si que era nuevo jamás había llegado a esto, pero supongo que no le haría nada de gracia ocultarlo de su padre.

Ella despertó alrededor de las 8 pero sin duda aun tenia sueño, la alenté para que continuara pero menciono que quería que hiciéramos algo juntos. En ese momento recordé que había una pequeña función de música clásica por la tarde en un auditorio de Portland, así que le sugerí eso y acepto de inmediato.

Se paro entusiasmada para bañarse y antes de que saliera de su cuarto

- Bella, ay algo que debes saber.

- ¿Que pasa?

- Es que, recuerdas ayer en la cocina cuando te bese...mm bueno creo que me entusiasme un poco y ahora tu cuello esta un poco marcado.

- ¿En serio?, WOW, si que es una gran marca incluso me duele un poquito - dijo mirándose al espejo y presionándolo un poco.

- Bueno será mejor que lo cubras, si no Charlie por seguro tendrá un infarto - solo sonrió y dijo

- Sabes no me importaría tener un bonche de estos - dijo señalando la marca. Siempre tan ansiosa.

- No lo creo, casi pierdo el control, podría haberte mordido y ...

- Si, si, si, anda ve por tu auto, tenemos un concierto y mucho camino por recorrer.

- Esta bien. Regreso enseguida amor.


	7. Concierto

**todo pertenece a S. Meyer. Me salio muy pronto otro capitulo. Ojala les guste. Si puedo mañana ya habra otro**

**No saben como agradezco a la gente que deja reviews y la que agregado esta hisotria a sus favoritos!**

**Como siempre ...DISFRUTENLO!  
**

BPOV

7 -julio -2006

Charlie ya se había ido a la estación, así que pronto me metí a bañar, no sin antes revisar de nuevo mi cuello, en verdad me dolía un poco mas de lo que admitía, pero no me importo mucho era una prueba mas de nuestro amor. Además nunca antes había tenido uno. Ahora debía vestir con chamarras o suéteres todo el tiempo o si no mi padre empezaría de nuevo con sus preocupaciones. Su única hija se casaba y se iría para siempre lejos de el, claro aunque de la ultima parte el no sabia nada. Sabia que tenia que pasar mas tiempo con el e iba a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.

Baje a desayunar y cuando termine Edward aun no regresaba. Subí a mi cuarto a arreglar mi bolsa, baje de nuevo a la sala y aun no llegaba. Que extraño nunca tardaba tanto. Justo después sonó mi teléfono

- Lo siento, amor ya voy para allá.

- Ok, te espero afuera.

Cuando llego le pregunte que había pasado y me dijo que se había entretenido con Esme.

- Y se puede saber sobre que.

- Ah ah ah, es una sorpresa, no desesperes pronto lo sabrás.

El viaje a Portland fue largo, pero valió la pena. Llegamos temprano y nos sentamos adelante. Me sorprendió que después llegara tanta gente, no a muchos les agrada la música clásica, pero sin duda un evento gratuito hacia que les gustara.

Los músicos interpretaron meros clásicos. Algunas las había conocido gracias a Edward y el aprecia fascinado con cada tema. Después del concierto fuimos a comprar una ensalada para mi y dimos una vuelta por uno de los centros comerciales. Edward insistió en que me podía comprar lo que quisiera pero solo le pedí un helado de vainilla.

Cuando caminamos en la plaza todas las chicas volteaban a ver a Edward, pero sobre todo veían a la insignificante criatura que iba a su lado.

- ¿Que pasa? - pregunto cuando me descubrió distraída.

- Es solo que, toda las chicas voltean a verte y no necesito leer mentes para saber lo que piensan.

- Vamos no te apures, sabes que tu eres mi única chica. Además debes saber que se ven sumamente decepcionadas cuando ven tu anillo de compromiso - dijo susurrándome al oído.

- En serio, debo recordar que algunas son observadoras. Bueno demos un espectáculo - me acerque y lo bese desesperadamente.

- Bueno ahora las que no habían visto el anillo saben a quien perteneces - dijo sonriendo y salimos del centro comercial.

De regreso en la carretera cerca de Portland había un mirador y decidimos esperar a que oscureciera para ver las luces de la ciudad y Edward sugirió que esperáramos en el asiento trasero.

- En que piensas Bella - dijo acariciando mi cabello.

- Tengo mi mente tan ocupada, que no se que decirte. La boda, el adiós a mi familia, y pienso en cuan diferente voy a ser.

- Sabes que hay un remedio para eso.

- No, no empieces con eso, seré como tu y punto. Solo espero no dar muchos problemas, sino me tendrán que encadenar cuando quiera atacar humanos o destruir todo.

- Sabes que estaremos todos para apoyarte. No te preocupes yo siempre estaré allí, solo no intentes romperme de acuerdo.

Soltamos una gran carcajada y nos quedamos abrazados por un rato. Después empecé a acercar mis labios a los suyos y me recibió tiernamente. Lo que me sorprendió es que ahora el quiso profundizar mas el beso y eso me pareció perfecto; por esta noche lo dejaría tener el control. Sin dejar de besarme se recostó sobre el asiento y me jalo junto con el. Ahora besaba mi cuello y entonces susurro en mi oído.

- ¿Bella...?

- ¿Si?

- Desabrocha mi camisa.

Pero que era lo que estaba escuchando, acaso ya cedería por fin, lo íbamos a hacer aquí en su auto.

- No vamos a ir mas allá - menciono matando mi ilusión. Pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera disfrutar. La única vez que lo había visto despojado totalmente de su camisa fue en aquella ocasión en Volterra. No era exactamente un recuerdo digno debido a las circunstancias.

Entonces lentamente deslice mis dedos por lo botones y una vez que estuvieron libres, el se incorporo y la retire totalmente deslizándola sobre sus brazos, lanzándola hacia el asiento delantero. Ahora tendría todo su torso y sus brazos para acariciarlos. Pronto tocamos nuestros labios de nuevo y ahora Edward tenia sus manos en mis costillas levantando ligeramente mi blusa.

- Quítala - pedí sensualmente - solo será eso, hazlo por favor - no sabia si en verdad lo haría, pero sus manos se dirigieron al botón inferior abriéndolo suavemente y después al siguiente hasta llegar al ultimo, pero en ese momento dudo si en verdad quería hacerlo.

- Vamos Edward yo se que tu puedes hacerlo, vence tus temores - mencione de una forma muy seria pero ala vez alentadora.

Entonces abrió y retiro mi blusa, observándome por primera vez. Lo hizo de una forma llena de devoción, realmente me intimidaba un poco. No me avergonzaba mi cuerpo, pero tampoco lo consideraba hermoso.

- Bella, eres preciosa. Me encanta tu delicada figura y tu piel es tan suave - dijo acariciando mi abdomen. Me atrajo de nuevo hacia el y como adoraba el contacto de nuestros cuerpos; sentí su pecho como un cubo de hielo, pues ahora solo nos separaba mi brasier. Nuestras manos parecían que no podían abarcar lo suficiente para satisfacer nuestra necesidad. Desafortunadamente el noto el frío que tenia, y se alejo un poco.

- Lo siento - dijo tristemente.

- No pasa nada, me alegro que hallamos intentado algo nuevo - dije con mi voz llena de alegría.

- A mi también me alegra. Vamos vístete, tenemos una vista allá fuera recuerdas.

La situación me hizo olvidarme de todo lo demás. Nos vestimos y disfrutamos de la hermosa vista nocturna de la ciudad, pero pronto llego la hora de irnos.

Estaba tan emocionada de nuestro avance que ni siquiera me quede dormida en su auto como normalmente lo hacia. Casi estuvimos cantando todo el camino a casa con canciones de la radio, lo cual hizo que el viaje fuera muy corto. Era eso o la velocidad tan espantosa con la que conducía. Me preguntaba si me gustaría manejar igual de rápido que todo los Cullen una vez que fuera transformada.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Charlie no había llegado y me pareció extraño, eran casi las 11:00. Entramos y encontré un recado que decía que llegaría hasta mañana, aparentemente ocurrió un accidente grave en el carretera por Hoquiam y habían solicitado a policía de otros poblados.

- Bueno parece que estamos solos de nuevo. Solo comeré algo y podemos subir a mi habitación - dije pícaramente.

- Suena tentador pero tengo que dejar mi carro en casa. No creo que a tu padre le agrade la idea de que pase aquí la noche.

- Esta bien - le di un pequeño beso y salio.

Sin duda este había sido y seria todavía un gran día.


	8. Pesca

**Aqui estoy otra vez con un pedacito mas de esta historia. El disclaimer oficial Todo pertenece a S Meyer**

**Comenten!**

**Disfrutenlo! espero para el otro poner algo mas intenso. ya casi tengo todo los hecho que incluire yo espero que sean unos 5 o 7 capitulos mas, pueden llegar a ser mas.  
**

BPOV

12 - julio - 2006

Los días pasados no había estado separada ni un segundo de Edward, nuestra practica continuo pero el decidió que solo el quedaría sin su camisa ya que no quería que enfermara. Su pretexto era infantil, yo sabia que no quería hacerlo por temor a dejarnos llevar y hacer el amor antes de la boda. Por lo anterior decidí que era tiempo de pasar un rato con mi padre. Solo lo veía por las noches y no era precisamente la imagen que quería dejarle. Por eso hoy íbamos a ir de pesca como lo hicimos tantas veces cuando era niña.

- Bella estas lista - grito mi padre desde abajo.

- Si, ya voy.

El día estaba soleado, por lo que supuse que Edward pasaría el día con su familia, ni siquiera Carlisle podía ir al hospital.

El camino hacia el lago fue silencioso pero cuando llegamos el paisaje era impresionante. Subimos a la lancha y fuimos hacia el centro del lago.

- Vaya no recordaba que fuera tan bonito papa.

- Si siempre lo ha sido, me alegra que vinieras. Y dime como van las cosas con Edward, ¿están emocionados?

- Si mucho, también nerviosos.

- Si me imagino. ¿Y no han considerado esperar mas tiempo?

- Papa...

- Esta bien, veo que no hay marcha atrás. ¿y ya saben donde van a vivir?

- No aun no vemos eso. Yo creo que hasta que lleguemos a New Hampshire veremos ese detalle.

- Oh que bien - y nos quedamos en silencio por un rato. Yo también tenia una caña de pescar pero nunca tenia tanta suerte.

- Papa quiero decirte que estoy muy feliz de que me hallas aceptado en tu casa de nuevo. No sabes lo feliz que me hizo mudarme a Forks - dije con una sonrisa sincera.

- Bella eres mi hija y bueno si tienes algún problema sabes que siempre tendrás tu casa.

- Te quiero papa - y me lance a abrazarlo.

- Yo también Bells - esto ultimo lo dijo con la voz entrecortada.

De pronto algo jalo mi mano y era la caña.

- Ya pico uno!, vamos tira con fuerza! - dijo mi padre entusiasmado.

Me costo un poco de trabajo pero al fin lo logre, solo que no me atreví a quitar el pescado del anzuelo. Y así transcurrió nuestro día, con platicas vagas y picada por los mosquitos una y otra vez.

- Vaya Bella parece que tu sangre es muy dulce, mira cuantos piquetes tienes en los brazos - genial no solo los vampiros clamaban mi sangre ahora también le gustaba a los moscos.

Después de unas horas llego la hora de irnos. Cundo llegamos a casa vi que el Volvo estaba estacionado enfrente de la casa. Cuando mi padre se estaciono Edward salio del auto y dijo.

- Charlie, Bella ¿como les fue? - sabia que estaba aquí por que me extrañaba mucho.

- Hola Edward, nos fue muy bien incluso Bella pudo pescar algo.

- Me alegra mucho - dijo acercándose a mi y abrazándome.

- Pasa Edward - dijo mi padre abriendo la casa.

Cuando entramos a la sala mencione

- Papa te importaría calentar la cena me duchare rápido y después me pondré un remedio para ponerle fin a esta comezón - dije rascándome los brazos.

-¿Sangre muy dulce Bella? - dijo Edward tratando de esconder su sonrisa.

- Si creo que si. Bueno voy a ducharme.

EPOV

Mi pobre Bella, devorada por los mosquitos. Suertudos ellos que probaron su sangre pensé cómicamente. Pero ahora debía ocuparme de algo mas, tenia mi oportunidad de hablar con su padre.

- ¿Charlie?

- Si, dime.

- Tenia pensado hablar contigo y creo que ahora es mi oportunidad perfecta - Bella apenas estaba entrando en la regadera así que tendría tiempo para explicarme.

- Continua - dijo sacando del refrigerador un poco de guisado del día anterior.

- Yo se que te preocupa el que Bella se case conmigo y ...

- Edward por favor no..

- Por favor, permíteme continuar.

_Pero que puede ser - _pensó.

- Yo se que te preocupa que yo la pueda abandonar como lo hice el año pasado.

En ese momento vinieron a su mente los días en los que Bella actuaba mas como zombie que como ser humano. Esos recuerdos nos atormentarían el resto de nuestra existencia.

- Pero debes saber que, decidí alejarme por completo de ella porque no quería que sufriera las complicaciones de una relación a distancia. A mi me partió el alma que tuviéramos que irnos de Forks pero era necesario por el trabajo de Carlisle, afortunadamente a Esme no le gusto mucho L.A.

- Esos 6 meses que estuvimos separados fueron un infierno para mi, y luego cuando supe que ella había tratado de suicidarse ese fue mi punto final. Por supuesto todo eso no fue verdad, pero algo que Bella no te explico fue que yo si trate de suicidarme cuando escuche que había muerto.

En la mente de Charlie trataba de recordar que explicación que Bella le había dado cuando desapareció.

- Fue por eso que Alice se llevo a Bella, para evitar que me suicidara, pues al verla viva a ella ya no trataría de cometer mas tonterías.

_No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, en verdad se aman. Ambos sufrieron mucho para llegar hasta aquí - _pensó_._

- Edward te soy franco no sabia nada de esto, y me alegra que tengas la confianza de contármelo.

- Con esto lo que te quiero decir es que no volveré a ser capaz de alejarme de ella. Siempre estaré allí para protegerla, amarla y sobre todo para hacerla feliz.

_Es un buen chico, eso no lo puedo negar. _

- Muchacho confiare en ti, te entregare a mi pequeña y mas vale que la cuides.

- Si así lo hare.

- Bueno creo que será mejor que ponga la cacerola en la lumbre sino Bella se preguntara que estuvimos haciendo - dijo Charlie.

Solo reí y asentí. Bella bajo unos segundos después y nos dijo.

- ¿Aun no esta la cena?

- Lo siento es que sonó el teléfono y me entretuve un poco - comento Charlie.

- Yo me ocupo vallan a la sala - dijo Bella.

- Ok vamos Edward - Bella me dedico una mirada de sorpresa por la actitud de su padre.

Charlie sintonizo simplemente las noticias. Ellos cenaron en tranquilidad pues comente que yo ya lo había hecho. Cuando Bella salio a despedirse, lo primero que hice fue recargarla sobre mi auto y besarla, había carecido de su contacto todo el día.

- Ey yo también te extrañe. Y ahora que paso con Charlie, porque tan amable - dijo Bella.

Solo me encogí de hombros y la atraje mas hacia mi.

- Estará soleado mañana y me gustaría llevarte de Picnic ¿Quieres ir?

- Claro que si.

- Voy a dejar mi auto y regreso a tu habitación. No creo poder esperar hasta que Charlie se duerma.

- Eso me parece bien. Vamos ve, creo que el frío de tu cuerpo aliviara esta picazón - me dijo con una gran sonrisa rascando nuevamente sus brazos.

- Volveré en seguida.


	9. Primer beso

**Todo pertenece a S Meyer**

**aqui con un capitulo mas, espero que les guste, reviews bien aceptadas! gracias a todos los que han agregado a sus historias favoritas. y claro tambien a los que comentan !**

**se aceptan sugerencias!**

**Disfrutenlo!  
**

BPOV

13 - julio - 2006

Salimos de mi casa temprano, ya que el sol de medio día haría su aparición en todo su esplendor en unas horas. Edward condujo hasta el final del camino y al llegar bajo en un parpadeo para situarse al lado de mi puerta, la abrió y me cargo en sus brazos y en una mochila que colgaba en su espalda, llevaba todo lo que necesitaríamos. En unos segundos el ya corría por el bosque y el aire se sentía tan bien, que no podía creer como estuve tan aterrada la primera vez que lo hizo conmigo. Recuerdo lo mareada que estaba y no solo de la carrera sino del beso de Edward; nuestro primer beso.

Sin notarlo, ya habíamos llegado a la pradera, me bajo y abrazo por la cintura y dijo.

- ¿En que piensa esa cabecita?

- Solo recordaba la primera vez que me trajiste aquí, pero no sin olvidar nuestro primer beso.

- Ese es uno de mis momentos favoritos, por supuesto recuerdo tu feroz ataque en contra mía.

- No es mi culpa haber esperado tanto ese beso. Estaba tan enloquecida por ti.

- Ahh con que "estabas" enloquecida por mi. Y ahora que, solo soy tu amigo o...

No pudo terminar su frase porque me pare puntitas y lo bese delicadamente.

- Espero que ese beso conteste a tu pregunta.

- Si creo que si - y me dedico la mas grandiosa de sus sonrisas.

El había empacado un gran almuerzo para mi. Coloco una manta sobre la yerba y me senté con las piernas cruzadas mientra el insistía en colocar la comida a la perfección. Incluyo 2 sándwiches, una pera, juego de manzana y un pequeño pastel de chocolate.

- No esperas que me coma todo eso - pregunte indignada

- Estaremos un buen rato aquí, no quiero que pases hambre - siempre tan preocupado por mi. Siempre me olvidaba que era comer cuando estaba con el pues el tiempo pasaba muy rápido.

Pronto termine de comer todo excepto por el pastel me sentía bastante satisfecha. Caminamos por una hora en los alrededores de la pradera y después decidimos regresar.

Nos sentamos y me platico sobre algunas anécdotas de su familia y fue cuando vino a mi mente algo que tenia que saber.

- Edward, quiero saber mas sobre historias de vampiros.

- ¿En serio?

- Bueno, pronto seré uno de ustedes y me gustaría saber si hay mas reglas o si han descubierto mas de su origen a lo largo de los años.

Su cara se lleno de duda y luego dijo - Creo que Carlisle seria el indicado para ese aspecto. Le comentare y podremos escucharlo, será como una sesión de historias de horror - solo reí ante eso.

Después de un rato estábamos acostados sobre la manta, solo contemplando el cielo. El sol nos bañaba con su esplendor y la piel de Edward brillaba como nunca.

- ¿Que? aun esperas que me eché a correr por ver a alguien brillar.

- No ya no espero eso, no quiero que te apartes de mi lado - se incorporo y desapareció. Voltee a todos lados pero no logre ver nada. De repente ya estaba hincado al lado de mi, con un pequeño ramo de flores silvestres.

- Gracias, que bonitas son.

- No tan bonitas como tu - solo me sonroje y las coloque a mi lado - ven aquí.

Se coloco sobre mi, sosteniendo todo su peso con sus brazos y yo acaricie su rostro, pasando mis dedos sobre sus mejillas, su nariz, sus ojos y finalmente sus labios. Todo era tan suave y no se sentía tan frío debido al clima.

Se acerco y empezó a besarme y sin pedir permiso subí poco a poco su playera, despegando nuestros labios solamente para deslizarla por su cabeza y uniéndolos una vez mas para colocarse sobre mi pero quería sentir su cuerpo totalmente.

-Edward no te sostengas, déjame sentirte por completo.

- Pero es que peso mucho.

- No importa.

Lentamente se dejo caer, pero procuro dejar el peso de sus piernas al lado de las mías. Cuando su pecho realmente estaba sobre mi, sentí como si me estuviera aplastando.

- Mm creo que tienes razón, me cuesta trabajo respirar - dije con un poco de dificultad.

- Te lo dije - sonrío y dijo - ¿cambiamos? - asentí y se aparto de mi. Ahora reposando sobre el, lo bese y sus manos ya recorrían mi espalda por debajo de mi blusa. El clima era perfecto y su piel no se percibía como un cubo de hielo, solo se sentía fresca, así que me despegue de sus labios y lleve mis manos hacia el borde de mi blusa, comencé a jalarla hacia arriba y sus manos me detuvieron.

- Déjame a mi.

Vaya eso si que no lo esperaba, de verdad que se sentía dispuesto a ir un poco mas allá. Jalo la prenda hacia arriba y aun no la tiraba hacia la yerba cuando mis labios ya recorrían su pecho, quería cubrir cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de un movimiento inusual. El estaba temblando. Me aparte y acaricie sus mejillas.

- ¿Que tienes , que te pasa? - pregunte impacientemente.

- Solo son mis nervios, tengo que estar muy concentrado, no sabes el efecto que tienes sobre mi. Despiertas mi pasión de hombre, pero no puedo apartar totalmente mi deseo como vampiro - tomo un mechón de mi cabello entre sus dedos y dijo - Te amo Isabella - todas sus palabras me hacían ver cuanto me apreciaba.

- Te amo y admiro el esfuerzo que estas haciendo. Significa mucho para mi - me dedico una sonrisa deslumbrante y nos rodó sobre la manta hasta quedar sobre nuestros costados, dejando reposar su mano derecha sobre mi pierna, después tomándola para engancharla a la suya. Se acerco hacia mis labios en forma desesperada, que pronto me hizo falta el aire y se poso en mi cuello, mientras sus cabellos eran prisioneros de mis manos. Llego a besar hasta la parte de atrás de mi oreja y allí es donde me perdí.

- Ohh Edward - gemí como nunca lo había hecho en su presencia.

- Bella eres la mujer de mi vida y no quiero perderte nunca - murmuro deliciosamente en mi oído - pero tu sabes que debemos parar.

Dio un beso en mi mejilla y se alejo de mi rostro. Sabia que tenia razón. Ambos nos reservamos para nuestra luna de miel. Solo soñaba con cuan romántico seria todo esa noche.

- Si lo se - comente aun agitada.

- Paciencia mi amor, pronto llegara el día - comento con emoción, cubierta por breves periodos de duda y miedo.

Nos quedamos recostados así por un rato, y pronto se fue ocultando el sol. Su piel se sentía mas fría y tuve que ponerme mi playera.

- Disfrute mucho este día - mencionó mientras me vestía.

- Yo también, es bueno tener momentos de paz como este - empaco todo de nuevo en la mochila y me cargo para regresar de nuevo a su carro.

Cuando llegamos allí, tenia otra vez la visión de nuestro primer beso. Y decidí que un poco de deja vu ayudaría. Me coloco enfrente de el y coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

- Gracias, por llegar a mi vida y hacerla perfecta - me acerque y lo bese.

- Gracias a ti. Por siempre.

Y nos fuimos de nuevo, de vuelta a la realidad. Una realidad que era capaz de albergar una historia como la de nosotros.


	10. Enferma

**ya saben todo pertenece a S Meyer**

**Me tarde un poco, sorry, espero que les guste, ya saben sus reviews me alientan a continuar... gracias a los que han agregado la historia a sus favoritos!**

**Disfrutenlo!  
**

EPOV

20 - julio - 2006

Eran las 11 de la noche y venia de regreso de casa de Bella. Le mencione que esta noche quería estar con mi familia, últimamente me reprochaban que pensaban que ya no vivía con ellos (en especial Emmet), pues cada momento del día lo pasaba con ella. Me dijo que no le molestaba pero solo pedía que dejara una cosa con ella. Quería mi chamarra para que pudiera dormir abrazándola, decía que mi olor era tranquilizante así que se la deje.

Las ultimas noche habían estado llena de tanta historia. Como le prometí a Bella, hable con Carlisle acerca de su curiosidad por aprender mas de lo que sabíamos acerca de los nuestros. Mi padre era el indicado par darle toda la información y de una manera seria, no quería que mis hermanos la espantaran. Por supuesto que las platicas que mantuvimos con Bella incluían a alguien que ella temía mucho: los volturi. Tenia miedo de que mi familia sufriera algún ataque de ellos por permanecer aun como humana, pero muy a mi pesar, ellos ya no tendrían que molestarnos mas; Bella seria muy pronto como yo.

A veces trataba de imaginar su aspecto físico una vez convertida. Si ahora era hermosa, seguramente luciría como el mas bello de los ángeles y eso era tentador. Tendría al ser mas perfecto a mi lado y la fecha de nuestra unión estaba cada vez mas cerca. Nuestra boda.

Podía sentir la tensión y emoción de mi familia con la fecha cada vez mas cerca. Esme, Alice y Renee pasaban horas en el teléfono hablando de la boda, mi madre quería mucho a Renee y se entendían a la perfección, no quisiera saber como estarán cuando la madre de Bella llegara a Forks.

Bella hablaba con su madre mas seguido y ella comprendía que ella no quisiera hablar acerca de la organización del evento. Últimamente charlaban sobre lugares que habían visitado, las locas experiencias de Renee experimentando con religiones, comidas etc. Sin duda se quería acostumbrar a solo hablar con sus seres queridos por teléfono.

Cuando me acerque a casa ya podía oír los pensamientos de mi familia. Todos estaban en la sala platicando. De seguro Alice les había dicho que iba a pasar la noche con ellos, así que decidieron posponer sus "actividades" nocturnas.

Cuando entre a la sala escuche:

- Vaya, tiene días que no te veo Edward - menciono Rosalie.

_- Ey hermano es bueno verte por aquí, apuesto a que Bella no te quita las manos de encima eh_ - pensó Emmett. Le lance una mirada furtiva pero en el fondo tenia razón.

- Edward, Alice nos dijo que querías pasar un tiempo con nosotros - dijo mi padre con alegría.

- Si, se que los he abandonado un poco. ¿Que se les ocurre?

- Deberíamos ir a jugar al claro, tengo ganas de aplastar a Emmett - menciono Jasper con emoción.

- Ja ja sigue soñando Jas - dijo Emmett .

- Es una buena idea. ¿Y que jugaremos? - pregunto Esme.

- Que tal un poco de futbol americano - sugerí animosamente.

- Excelente - dijeron Jas y Emmett al mismo tiempo.

- Vamos, vamos - dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa. De seguro ya veía en su mente quien ganaría, pero trate de ignorarla para no perder interés en el juego.

Todos corrimos hacia nuestras habitaciones para ponernos ropa un poco mas cómoda. Instantes después todos corríamos hacia el claro. Cuando llegamos Esme me dijo

- Deberías haber traído a Bella, sabes que ya es parte de la familia.

- Estaba muy cansada y le dije que quería pasar un tiempo con ustedes y ella lo entendió.

- Pero la extrañas hijo - dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

- Si, pero la veré en cuanto amanezca - ese pensamiento me hacia volver a la vida.

- Bueno ya ya, no se pongan sentimentales. ¡Juguemos! - nos dijo Emmett desde el otro lado del campo.

Pronto nos organizamos en equipos, Jasper, Alice, Esme y Carlisle en un equipo y el resto conmigo. Como era de esperarse el juego era mas entre Jasper y Emmett. Ese par competía por todo. Cuando se lanzaban el uno al otro, el ruido producido era muy fuerte y no era una noche de tormenta y nos preocupaba que alguien notara eso, pero Alice dijo que estaríamos bien. A veces Rosalie tenia que gritarle a su pareja para recordarle que todo jugábamos, pues el solo quería hacer todo. Pronto se emparejo el juego y disfrutamos de una gran noche. Habíamos pasado por tantos problemas que esta era un juego como nunca otro.

Para gozo de mi hermano nuestro equipo gano, gracias a la ultima anotación que yo hice.

- Como te quedo el ojo eh Jas.

- Oh cállate Emmett - Jasper tomo a Alice de la mano y se dirigieron a casa.

- Bueno Rose creo que tu y yo deberíamos ir a celebrar, no crees - ella asintió y pensó - _Fue bueno jugar como familia, en verdad se te extraña Edward. Adiós. -_ le sonreí y se alejaron juntos. Mi hermana me quería en su propia manera, eso siempre lo sabia.

Solo mis padres se quedaron conmigo y fuimos caminando tranquilamente de regreso.

- ¿Hijo ya arreglaste todo lo de la isla? - dijo Carlisle con un tono de emoción mientras caminábamos.

- Si ya hable para que lleven comida y la arreglen. Estoy seguro de que a Bella le encantara.

- Oh amor recuerdas cuando me regalaste esa isla, pasamos como un mes allí y no queríamos regresar - en ese momento por ambas mentes pasaron recuerdos de esos días, claro algunos desearía no verlos.

- Agg podrían pensar en otra cosa, ay cosas que son privadas - solo rieron y después Esme dijo - Vamos, muy pronto tu también tendrás recuerdos hermosos de ese lugar.

- Si Esme, espero que si -después de un rato pregunto - ¿hijo, has pensado donde van a vivir una vez que se casen?

- _Espero que no vallan muy lejos_ - pensó

- Esme claro que no nos iremos lejos, los extrañaríamos demasiado.

- Entonces déjame encargarme de eso, por favor.

- Esta bien. Hazlo - se acerco y me abrazo. No quisiera pensar en lo que planeará para nosotros.

Seguimos caminando tranquilamente y cuando llegamos a casa les dije que iría a casa de Bella y mi padre pensó - _Estos muchachos no pueden estar separados_ - solo voltee y le sonreí. Eran ya las 5 de la mañana y quería estar con ella para ver el amanecer.

- Nos veremos mas tarde, creo que hoy podríamos seguir con las historias Carlisle.

- Si claro. Los espero esta noche.

En pocos minutos ya estaba trepando por la ventana y vi que Bella estaba abrazando mi chamarra. Me acosté a su lado y podía percibir que su cuerpo estaba un poco mas caliente de lo normal. Trate de no alarmarme, pero un rato después estaba un poco intranquila y empezó a toser levemente. Con razón ayer se sentía algo cansada, mi pobre Bella estaba enferma, pero no me atreví a despertarla, sin duda necesitaría descansar y Charlie se fue alrededor de las 7 hacia la estación así que no tendría interrupciones.

Eran las 8:30 cuando despertó y no tenia muy buen aspecto.

- ¿Amor te sientes bien?

- Me duele la cabeza y me arde la garganta - dijo un poco ronca.

- Pero si ayer estabas bien - dije tristemente.

- Ag ya sabes como son estos virus en un momento estas bien y al siguiente estas tirado en la cama.

- Te tomare la temperatura, vuelvo en seguida.

BPOV

Edward desapareció y en un instante ya traía el termómetro en mano - Colócalo debajo de tu brazo - lo hice y después de unos segundos vimos que el marcador decía 38.5 grados. Si tenia fiebre y me sentía fatal.

- No luces muy bien amor. ¿Tienes medicina? - tosí y solo negué con la cabeza.

- Voy a hablarle a Carlisle para que me diga que te puedo dar.

Perfecto, ahora estaría días aquí en mi cama. Edward marco el teléfono y comento

- Carlisle, Bella esta un poco enferma que puede tomar, tiene ... - y le relato todos mis síntomas. El pauso y escucho todo lo que le recomendaba.

- Esta bien así lo are. Gracias.

- Bueno parece que tendré que hablarle a Alice para que compre lo que necesitas.

Solo asentí no tenia ni ganas de hablar, sentía el cuerpo cortado.

- Alice oye ... - pauso - esta bien hermanita anticipa-todo solo tráelo rápido.

- Alice traerá todo enseguida, no te preocupes todo estará bien.

- Abrázame, puede que se baje un poco la temperatura.

- Esta bien, consentida - sus brazos me acogieron y se sentía muy fresco, pero los ataques de tos eran un poco mas fuertes.

Pronto llego Alice en el volvo de Edward y tenia una bolsa llena de medicina. Un jarabe, pastillas, pañuelos desechables, caramelos de miel, ungüento para el pecho. Sin duda anticipo que necesitaría todo esto.

- Hola Bella, pronto estarás bien no te preocupes, solo estarás así unos - pauso, sin duda estaría checando mi futuro - 3 días, nada interferirá con la boda.

- Gracias Alice - y comencé a toser de nuevo.

- Toma Edward, será mejor que empiece ahora mismo a tomarla.

- Si doctora Cullen - dijo obedientemente.

- Que te mejores Bella - dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla para después saltar por la ventana.

- Gracias Alice.

Tan pronto nos dejo a solas le dije a Edward que hablara con mi padre, no queria que empezara con sus prejuicios por tener a mi prometido en mi cuarto. Saco su celular y marco la estación.

- Con el jefe Swan por favor - pidió amablemente, pasaron unos minutos y finalmente contesto.

- Hola Charlie, solo quería decirte que bella esta un poco enferma - pauso - no, no te preocupes yo me quedare con ella, ni siquiera se puede levantar de la cama, asi que yo creo que dormirá todo el día - pauso - esta bien te veremos por la noche - me paso el teléfono ya que sin duda Charlie querría saber como estaba.

- Papa - dije con la voz mas ronca

- Bella estas bien, necesitas algo? - pegunto preocupado.

- No, Edward me cuidara, no te apures.

- Ok, bueno los veré por al noche. Descansa hija.

- Adiós - ah mi pobre padre aunque estuviera aquí no creo que se sintiera cómodo atendiéndome.

- Ten tomate esto - dijo pasándome una pastilla y una cucharada de jarabe.

-Aggg sabe horrible - dije haciendo una mueca y el solo sonrío.

- Bueno señorita a dormir, necesitas recuperarte pronto - dijo Edward con su brillante sonrisa.

- Ok, pero quédate al lado de mi - rogue.

- Como tu prefieras.

EPOV

Sin duda el antihistamínico de la medicina hizo efecto pues rápidamente se quedo dormida, pasaba mis dedos por su cabello y de pronto toda la situación me recordó a cuando yo estaba agonizando por la influenza. Sabia que no era lo mismo pero me preocupaba mi Bella. Una enfermedad de este tipo me arrebato a mis padres y no permitiría que me quitara a nadie mas.

Pasaron las horas y seguía descansando. Alrededor de las 5 de la tarde despertó y le ofrecí algo de comer, pero solo me pidió sopa, su apetito estaba bastante afectado. Baje a la cocina y calenté un poco de sopa que había en el refrigerador. Cuando estaba apagando la lumbre de la estufa, me percate que Charlie estaba cerca de la casa.

- _Espero que se sienta mejor, nunca he sido muy bueno cuidando a alguien enfermo_ - pensó bajando de la patrulla.

Cuando entro a la casa salí de la cocina con la sopa servida sobre una bandeja y Charlie me dijo

- Hola Edward, ¿como esta mi pequeña?

- Bien, acaba de despertar. Apenas iba a subirle esta sopa, no tiene mucha hambre.

- Muy bien. Anda sube, sabes que estas en tu casa - asentí y cuando iba rumbo hacia a su cuarto la mente de su pare pensaba

- _Recuerdo cuando Bella se llegaba a enfermar durante sus vacaciones conmigo, era mas fácil cuidar de ella de pequeña, ahora no siento lo mismo, supongo que Edward ahora es quien se encargara de ella, pero nunca dejare de amarla, recuerdo que a veces la consentía mucho en esas circunstancias_ - pensó.

Su padre tenia razón en ese aspecto ahora era mi turno y lo haría lo mejor posible. Bella comió solo la mitad de su sopa, argumentando que no sabia bien, sin duda la calentura ya había arruinado su sentido del gusto, pero aun así tuvo que tomar de nuevo su medicina. Su padre paso el resto de la tarde viendo tv, incluso durmió un rato y alrededor de las 10:30 subió al cuarto se acerco a la cama y decidí hacer compañía a Bella pretendiendo que dormía, no me podía alejar de ella sabiendo que me necesitaba.

- _Este par luce bien. Tal vez Edward se quede a dormir con ella. No quisiera despertarlos. Será mejor que hable a su casa_. - pensó a regañadientes

Escuche toda la conversación me pareció gracioso ya que yo no necesitaba permiso.

- Hola, Dr. Cullen, habla Charlie

- Hola Charlie, pasa algo, mi hijo me dijo que Bella esta enferma.

- Solo duerme, pero me parece que mañana estará bien. Bueno pero yo hablaba para decirle que Edward se quedo dormido aquí, no hay ningún problema por mi, pero no quise despertarlo.

- Esta bien Charlie. No hay problema que se quede allí.

- Buenas noches doctor y gracias por recetarle a Bella.

- De nada . Que pases buena noche.

Su padre fue de nuevo al cuarto antes de irse a dormir y vio que aun seguíamos durmiendo. Cerro la puerta y susurro - que te mejores hija.

Una vez que se fue, acerque mas a mi Bella y ella despertó un poco acomodando sus brazos alrededor de mi y murmuro con la voz muy ronca - Te amo Edward.

- Yo también amor, descansa, aun tenemos mucho que hacer - pose mis labios sobre su frente y la acomode nuevamente.

Al día siguiente ella amaneció un poco mejor, ya no tenia temperatura pero aun no sentía al 100 %. Solo fui a casa a cambiarme de ropa y regrese lo mas rápido que pude. Cuando llegue estaba acostada en la sala viendo la televisión.

- ¿Ya se fue tu padre?

- Si, se acaba de ir. No puedo creer que halla permitido quedarte.

- Aparentemente finjo dormir muy bien - solo sonrió y estiro la mano para agarrar su vaso para servirse agua.

- Yo voy por ella.

Fui a la cocina y cuando regrese ya se había incorporado.

- Ten preciosa - me senté a su lado y se recargo sobre mi y dijo - ¿Te importa si te beso? - mi ingenua Bella, como me iba a molestar - Claro que no - se acerco y tocamos nuestros labios suavemente.

- Sabes creo que es conveniente que no puedas enfermarte, así puedo seguir besándote - dijo alegremente.

- Veo que alguien ya se siente mucho mejor - dije sonriente

- No aun no, pero me sentiré mejor si tengo tus labios sobre mi.

Esta mujer será mi perdición, lo he dicho mil veces y lo vuelvo a confirmar.

- Solo uno mas - la bese tiernamente y le coloque una frazada encima.

- Anda disfruta estos días en los que no recibirás acosos por parte de mi hermana.

- Tienes razón tal vez debería fingir estar enferma hasta la boda - ambos reímos y seguimos viendo la televisión - ademas lo mejor es que tengo al hombre mas sexy cuidandome.

- Mmm creo que tienes razon - me acerque y la bese por ultima vez antes de que se quedara dormida otra vez.


	11. El arbol

**Eh aqui un nuevo cap! todo pertenece a S Meyer. **

**Gracias por las 29 perosnas q hasta ahora han gregado esta historia sus favoritas! Comenten! anticipo que abra como otros 3 o 4 capitulos ya para llegar al final!  
**

**Disfrutenlo!**

25 - julio - 2006

BPOV

Han pasado ya varios días desde que caí enferma pero ahora me sentía totalmente recuperada. Sin duda el lado bueno fue que tuve a Edward en una manera sobre consentidora, pero no me importaba, tenia que admitir que lo disfrute mucho.

Ahora era tiempo de volver a la rutina "normal". Mi mente ahora se ocupaba del mismo tema: mi boda. Ya no tenia tanta aversión hacia el evento pero me sentía nerviosa y me recordaba a mi misma lo que ganaría a cambio; pasar el resto de mi existencia con Edward.

Hoy no tenia muchas cosas que hacer, así que fui a la cocina y comencé a lavar los trastes del desayuno. Justo cuando tenia en mis manos un cuchillo, vino a mi mente el recuerdo de cuando Jacob estaba aquí en mi cocina y el tonto se corto la palma de la mano. Eran momentos tensos y con mi poca tolerancia al olor de la sangre la situación no se torno de la mejor manera. Que ironías de la vida, ahora no soportaba ver sangre pero pronto estaría sedienta por ella, eso me daba miedo, pero al ir escuchando mas y mas historias de parte de mi futuro suegro, me tranquilizaba el hecho de que entraría a su mundo con un poco mas de preparación.

Cuando termine de lavar, volví a pensar en Jacob y decidí hablarle a Seth para ver si sabia algo de el.

- Hola - contesto una voz femenina.

- Hola habla Bella, ¿se encuentra Seth? - pregunte algo nerviosa, porque en un segundo recordé que era la voz de Leah.

- No el no esta - dijo en un tono rudo y después solo se escucho colgada la línea.

- Vaya, parece que me guarda rencor - dije tristemente. No era mi culpa que las cosas no funcionaran con Jacob y me odiaba mas por estar del lado de lo que ella consideraba el enemigo. Unos minutos después llego Edward y noto que estaba triste.

- ¿Que pasa amor? - dijo después de darme un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Es que marque a casa de Seth y me contesto su hermana y solo me dijo que no estaba allí y me colgó.

- Lo siento, pero tu sabes que no es por ti, es por mi familia.

- No, también ella sabe lo que paso con Jacob - y agache la cabeza. Edward tomo mi rostro y me dijo - Bella tu tomaste tu decisión, lamento que se sienta asi por alguien de su gente, pero ella no tiene derecho de hacerte sentirte mal.

- Si tienes razón.

- Ahora regálame una sonrisa.

Le sonreí y me pregunto

- ¿Que quieres hacer hoy? - pregunto mas entusiasta.

- Vamos a la pradera, podríamos leer un rato y luego puedo besarte sin tanta interrupción por la tos que tenia.

- Lo que tu quieras hermosa - dijo complaciente.

Pasamos un tiempo leyendo una de mis novelas, pero las situaciones descritas me hicieron perder interés en la lectura y decidí mejor dedicarme a mi compañía.

Estaba sobre el cuerpo de Edward y parecía que simplemente no podíamos dejar de besarnos. Tratábamos de ir mas lento, pero parecía que no obteníamos suficiente el uno del otro. Pasaba sus manos por mi espalda en ocasiones sobre mis glúteos. Era increíble que me tocara de esa manera. Después de un rato solo nos quedamos contemplando y de pronto se me ocurrió algo

- Sabes me gustaría que escribiéramos algo en uno de los árboles que nos rodean. Que represente el amor que tenemos por este lugar.

- ¿Que propones?

- Podríamos poner nuestras iniciales, eso haría que este lugar siempre nos pertenezca.

- Mmm creo que me he adelantado un poco a eso - dijo un poco arrepentido. No sabia de que hablaba.

- Unos días después que regresamos de Italia en uno de esos días que estuviste castigada, vine aquí con la fuerte convicción de que no volvería a alejarme de ti y que estaríamos juntos para siempre - Edward me mataba cuando hablaba así, no sabia ni que decir y continuo - así que grabe nuestras iniciales. Ven vamos a verlas.

Nos levantamos, caminamos un poco y sobre el tronco de un gran roble que rodeaba este hermoso lugar se podía ver escrito claramente B & E.

- Oh que bonito luce, ¿te parece si le hacemos una pequeña adición? - solo asintió y espero a que hablara.

- Coloquemos un "por siempre" abajo de esto - dije señalando el hermoso grabado.

- Esta bien - pronto volteo a buscar una piedra, y empezó a grabar las letras en el árbol. Cuándo tenia la forma principal de las letras. Con sus fuertes dedos les fue dando forma para que quedaran perfectas.

- Allí lo tienes amor. Por siempre - se inclino y me beso delicadamente, se separo de mi y paso los mechones de mi cabello tras mis orejas, solo contemplando mi rostro.

- Gracias - me acerque de nuevo a el y me incline para poder besarlo aceptándome sin dudarlo. Pronto me hizo falta el aire y ahora besaba mi cuello y Edward me fue arrastrando hasta que mi espalda estaba apoyada contra el árbol. Después volvió hacia mis labios y empezó a deslizar una de sus manos por una de mis piernas para subirla y engancharla con su cintura. Mis manos recorrían su espalda y recordé que me gustaría posar mis manos en sus glúteos, por lo tanto las fui bajando y coloque mis manos en sus bolsillos traseros y las pose allí, sintiendo lo firmes que eran. Edward se separo y solo me dedico una gran sonrisa y dijo

- ¿Algo que te guste?

- Si mucho - dije tratando de agarrarlos un poco mas fuerte.

- Ven amor, se esta haciendo tarde.

- Ok, vamos - dije tomando ahora sus manos.

Cuando íbamos por el camino de regreso, recordé que tenia que comprar algunas cosas para la cena, así que le pedí a Edward que fuéramos a la tienda en el pueblo. Solo compre unas pocas cosas ya que las miradas que nos acechaban en dentro del inmueble estaban llenas de curiosidad y prejuicio. Una vez afuera, estábamos acomodando las cosas en la cajuela y escuchamos una voz sumamente familiar.

- Hey! Edward! Bella!

- Hola Seth- dijimos en unísono.

- Es bueno verte - dijo Edward, recibiendo un inesperado abrazo de Seth - ¿Que haces aquí?

- Solo vine a recoger, un pequeño regalo que encargue para mi mama - menciono dándome ahora un abrazo a mi.

- Sabes hoy marque a tu casa Seth, pero tu hermana me colgó - dije tristemente.

- Si lo siento, yo estaba en la casa cuando hablaste. Veras Leah... bueno tu sabes que tiene su humor. ¿Y para que llamabas? - rayos no sabría que pensaría Edward por estar preguntando por Jacob.

- Bueno quería saber si has sabido algo de Jake - voltee a ver a Edward pero parecía tranquilo. Al parecer el anillo que yacía en mi dedo era el perfecto recordatorio de que pronto estaríamos juntos para siempre.

- Pues solo corre por el bosque y de verdad que trata de evitarnos, pero el esta bien, no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que regresara pronto.

- Salúdalo de nuestra parte - dijo Edward amablemente.

- Bueno chicos me voy. Oh Bella cuando hables a mi casa si contesta mi hermana mejor cuelga e intenta mas tarde. No quiero pelear. Bastantes problemas tiene mi madre con ella.

- Si Seth lo haré, gracias. Te veremos luego.

- Bye - y se alejo entrando a la tienda.

- Y bien ¿Que se siente abrazar un hombre lobo? - pregunte de forma divertida.

- Bueno el olor es la peor parte, pero sabes que es un muchacho excelente. Si pudieras escuchar su mente sabrías la magnifica persona que es.

- Si lo se. Todos lo son - dije pensando en la manada.

- Bueno vámonos antes de que esta gente chismosa siga hablando de nosotros - dijo Edward ya abriendo mi puerta.

Cuando íbamos en el auto Edward de pronto comento

- Sabes amor escuchar todos esos comentarios en la tienda me hizo recordar que cuando Alice preparo lo del ministro con el papa de Angela, el le pidió que quería platicar con nosotros antes de la boda. Algo así como una practica prenupcial y ella le dijo que lo haríamos así que mi hermana ya arreglo esa cita para pasado mañana.

Pensé que no podría ser tan malo. Tal vez la opinión del ministro esparciéndose por Forks cambiaria la opinión la gente.

- Si claro, ¿en donde será?

- Le pedí, que fuera a mi casa a eso de las 4.

- Perfecto.

Llegamos a mi casa y comencé a prepara la cena como cualquier otra noche y cuando termine, un par de brazos se aferraron a mi cintura.

- Luces muy sexy en la cocina - susurro en mi oído y me volteo para quedar frente a el. Me subió a la barra de la cocina y beso mis mejillas.

- Nunca te apartes de mi lado. Sabes que iluminas mi mundo - dijo con la voz llena de confianza.

- Sabes que nunca lo haría. Te necesito a mi lado siempre. ¿Crees que el destino quiso que estuviéramos juntos?

- Por supuesto que si, eres la mujer perfecta para mi - me beso y justo cuando se ponía mas intensa la situación, oímos llegar la patrulla de mi padre. Nos separamos y solo dije

- Al menos le ahorramos un espectáculo a mi padre.

- Tienes razón, pero podríamos planear uno hoy en tu habitación- dijo pícaramente.

- Claro que si - dije con una gran sonrisa. Mi padre entro segundos después y nos dispusimos a cenar.

Al salir a despedir a Edward comento

- Espero que tu padre se duerma pronto, no creo poder esperar tanto.

- Si es necesario le daré un somnífero.

- Volveré un rato. Adiós - me dio un ultimo abrazo y se fue con la promesa de tener una gran noche por delante.


	12. El ministro

**Como siempre todos los personajes pertenecen a S. meyer... **

**Listo ahora si solo faltan 3 capitulos mas, ya los tengo planeados. Graias ahora ya son 31 personas que han agregado a sus historias favoritas. Gracias por su apoyo.**

**Disfrutenlo!  
**

27 - julio -2006

EPOV

No podía dejar de pensar en mi hermosa prometida. Hace dos noches por poco pierdo el control. Nos dejábamos ir muy fácilmente, pero debía mantener mi postura, a) por mis principios y el objetivo de proteger el alma de Bella y b) por dios! su padre estaba en casa.

- _Ahh esa noche_ - suspire en mis adentros, recordando todo a detalle.

_Afortunadamente su padre estaba cansado ese día y se fue a dormir cerca de las 10 de la noche. Apenas toco la almohada y yo ya entraba por la ventana de Bella, que solo vestía una pequeña camiseta y unos shorts. _

_- Creo que no fue necesario el somnífero ¿o si?_

_- No, afortunadamente no - dijo jalándome por la camisa hacia ella en su cama - ahora, creo que dejamos algo pendiente. _

_- Así es señorita - dije antes de besarla. _

_Pronto nuestro beso cobraba intensidad y decidí rodarnos para que ella quedara sobre mi. Ahora cuando ella necesitaba aire, se posaba en mi cuello dando besos tan apasionados que si fuera humano dejarían moretones. Trataba de controlar mi respiración pues cualquier ruido despertaría a su padre. _

_Tome de nuevo su rostro en mis manos y me acerque a besarla de nuevo, primero en sus labios, su barbilla, su cuello, su pecho y pronto me di cuenta que ya rozaba el borde de su brasier, pero no me importo. Deseaba con ansia besar cada parte de su cuerpo, pero un gemido por parte de ella me hizo reaccionar a medias. _

_- Edward no esperemos mas, por favor - dijo ahora acercando sus manos intentando desabrochar mi cinturón. Me separe pronto de ella, inundado por el deseo de hombre, pero también porque ya sentía el veneno surgiendo en mi garganta. _

_- Amor sabes que yo también quisiera pero no, aun no - dije aun un poco inseguro. _

_-No sabes como me mata esta espera - dijo con la voz ronca de deseo, acercándose de nuevo tomándome desprevenidamente y posando sus labios sobre los míos. No tenia opción y decidí ir hacia el otro lado de la habitación. _

_- Lo siento - dije tristemente, observando su rostro decepcionado._

_-Yo tengo la culpa, te presiono demasiado. Mis estúpidas hormonas tienen la culpa - dijo de pronto enojada._

_Me acerque de nuevo a ella y la consolé diciendo_

_- Solo eres humana y obedeces a tus instintos, pero recuerda que yo también obedezco a los míos y sabes que son mas peligrosos. _

_- Lo se Edward, pero te deseo tanto._

_- Y yo a ti pequeña - dije dándole un beso en la frente - pero debemos resistir la tentación y créeme que siento que cada vez es mas difícil. _

_Suspiro y dijo - Será mejor que me duerma, mañana es un día un poco ajetreado, solo déjame dormir en tus brazos - dijo resignada._

_- Esta bien. Antes de que veamos al ministro, mañana iré por una caza rápida, así que te veré hasta que estemos con el._

_- Ok. Te amo Edward._

_- Y yo a ti. Buenas noches preciosa._

La tentación había sido fuerte pero ahora tenia que enfocarme en cosas mas importantes. Ya podía escuchar los pensamientos del ministro desde su auto, así que verifique que todo estuviera perfecto y minutos después el ya tocaba a la puerta.

_Que casa tan grande y bonita, seguro lucirá bien el gran día._

- Ministro pase por favor.

- Hola Edward - dijo dando un apretón de manos - tu casa es hermosa.

- Muchas gracias, pero mi madre tiene todo el cedito. Pase por favor.

Nos dirigimos hacia la sala y le ofrecí algo de tomar, pero solo pidió un vaso de agua. Una vez sentados le comente que Bella no debía de tardar y comento

- Creo que es perfecto eso me da un poco de tiempo de conocerte mas.

- Claro pregunte lo que quiera.

_Por donde comenzare... _

- Bueno me gustaría saber mas de ti, sobre tu vida, ¿que me puedes decir?

- Bueno mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando yo era un niño y fui afortunado porque Carlisle y Esme me adoptaron no mucho tiempo después, pues no tenia mas familia. Ellos me han dado mucho y los quiero, además de que mis hermanos son geniales. La verdad es que he tenido una vida cómoda, pero se complemento todo con la llegada de Bella.

_Que muchacho tan propio, se expresa muy bien._

- Si ya lo creo Edward. Y como te sientes. ¿Nervioso o emocionado?

- Muy emocionado, mas que Bella debería decir.

_Que extraño la chica debería estar loca de emoción._

Al escuchar eso sabia que tenia que intervenir.

- No me malentienda, es que en realidad nos amamos, pero parece ser que el venir de una familia de padres divorciados no le daba mucha confianza en el matrimonio.

- Si debe ser duro. Y dime ¿ya han planeado donde vivirán, que harán después de casarse?

- Creo que debemos esperar a Bella para esa parte, ya puedo ir su auto aproximándose.

BPOV

Iba muy apurada en camino hacia casa de Edward y aun no me podía acostumbrar a lo sensible de este auto. No es que lo intentara mucho desde que me lo regalo, pues siempre prefería ir con Edward en su volvo.

Me estacione y note que ya estaba otro carro estacionado, sin duda el ministro Weber ya había llegado. Iba retrasada a la cita por que mi padre me pidió que le llevara unos documentos que había olvidado en casa a la estación.

Entre por la puerta principal y en la sala ya me esperaba Edward y el ministro.

- Siento llegar tarde, tuve que hacer una escala en la estación de policía - mientras lo dije Edward me dedico una sonrisa extraordinaria

- No te preocupes Bella, eso me dio tiempo de charlar un poco con Edward - menciono cuando yo ya me sentaba al lado de Edward. Tan pronto lo hice ya me tenia recargada sobre el y tomada de la mano.

- Bueno y de que quería hablarnos - comente intrigada.

- Chicos me gusta tener una platica con las parejas antes de casarlas. Lo hago con dos fines, una para conocerlos mejor y además para cerciorarme de que están tomando la decisión correcta - ambos asentimos y continuo - se que no es lo mas apropiado para comenzar, pero me gustaría saber si ... ¿Bella estas embarazada?

De nuevo con eso. Estaba bastante fastidiada pero decidí contestar con la mayor tranquilidad posible.

- No, no lo estoy.

- Bien. Entonces dime que es lo que ves en Edward que hace que quieras casarte tan joven.

- Lo amo. Amo su forma de ser, su calidez (sabia que Edward reiría ante eso), su bondad. Es solo que siento que es mi alma gemela, no podría estar con nadie mas.

- ¿Y tu Edward?

- No podría ver una mujer mas perfecta que ella. Cuando no esta a mi lado me siento vacío. No podría sobrevivir sin su cariño - dijo acariciando mi cabello.

- Es bonito ver a una pareja tan enamorada - solo me sonroje ante eso.

El ministro paso alrededor de 1 hora haciendo mas preguntas como si teníamos planeado tener hijos, la responsabilidad del matrimonio y el papel que debíamos jugar en el, así como algunos consejos para enfrentar las adversidades futuras.

- Mmm creo que hemos cubierto casi todo, solo me falta saber si ya han escrito sus votos.

- Yo solo he pensado algo pero nos los escrito aun - dije un poco avergonzada pues sabia que Edward ya tenia los suyos.

- Estoy en las mismas - gran mentiroso, de seguro ya tenia escritas 2 hojas por ambos lados.

- Bien, ¿hay algo que deseen preguntar o quieran realizar ese día?

- Si, de hecho si hay algo - contesto Edward - nos gustaría que cambiara una frase. Queremos que en vez de que sea el "Hasta que la muerte los separe", lo cambiara por "tanto como duren nuestras vidas".

El ministro se quedo un poco sorprendido pero dijo que no había ningún problema.

- Será mejor que me valla. Si tienen alguna duda, no duden en llamarme. Se que serán una magnifica pareja y nunca duden de ustedes, mientras tengan el apoyo del otro siempre saldrán adelante.

- Gracias - dijimos en unísono.

Encaminamos al sr. Weber a su auto y le pedí que saludara a Angela de nuestra parte.

Cuando nos quedamos solos fuimos a sentarnos de nuevo al sillón, Edward solo me contemplaba y le pregunte

- Que piensas

- En todas las formas en que te expresaste, oír lo mucho que me amas me hace sentir muy afortunado. Gracias.

- De nada - dije cariñosamente.

- Si tienes hambre puedo pedir una pizza, es tarde.

- Si por favor pídela- pause y recordé los de los votos - Oye con respecto a los votos, a mi no me engañas yo se que ya los tienes escritos, pero te quisiera pedir que no fueran muy extravagantes. Solo algo sencillo.

- En verdad no los tengo escritos amor, pero con esa restricción ahora se exactamente que decir. Te amo - dijo abrazándome por la cintura.

- Y yo a ti. Será mejor que hables a la pizzería, muero de hambre y necesito energía para escribir los míos.

- Marco enseguida, no puedo esperar a leerlos.

- Ah ah nada de espiar.

- Ya veremos lindura.


	13. Tarde de pelicula

**todo pertenece a S Meyer! Este es el antepenúltimo capitulo, ojala lo disfruten. Gracias A TODS LS que comentan! 32 personas que la agregan a sus favoritas ... Gracias por su apoyo**

**Como siempre...DISFRUTENLO!  
**

BPOV

3 - agosto - 2006

- ¿Palomitas? - dijo Edward aproximándose al sillón.

- Si, gracias.

Era un tarde lluviosa, toda la familia Cullen y yo estábamos en la sala viendo una película. En un sillón individual estaba Carlisle con Esme en su regazo. En el otro estaba Rosalie abrazada por Emmett y junto a mi en el sillón mas grande tenia a mi lado a Edward y Alice además de que debajo de ella sentado en el piso se encontraba Jasper.

- Ohh vamos esta película es muy aburrida - dijo Emmett en tono burlón.

- Hijo no digas eso, es una historia muy tierna - menciono Esme.

- Se supone que debería de ser comedia romántica y no tiene nada de eso - reclamo Emmett una vez mas - creo que iré mejor a buscar otra película en mi habitación ya verán algo que valga la pena - dicho esto salio disparado hacia las escaleras.

La película captaba a medias mi atención, pues Edward no dejaba de acariciar mi cabello y me sonrojaba de ver las miradas que nos dedicaba Esme al vernos juntos, sin duda ella era muy feliz al ver a su hijo consentido tan enamorado.

De pronto la película fue interrumpida por una risa proveniente de arriba y en un segundo Emmett estaba detrás del sillón donde me encontraba y empezó a leer un pedazo de papel que traía en la mano.

- Mi dulce ángel, espero tenerte a mi lado siempre. Has llegado a mi vida ... - justo cuando leía mi futuro hermano, sentí a Edward muy tenso y desapareció diciendo - eres hombre muerto - se echo a correr Emmett hacia la puerta trasera con Edward por detrás. Por toda la rapidez con que paso, no fui capaz de captar que sucedió.

- Oh Bella no me digas que no sabes que es esto - dijo Alice sosteniendo la hoja de papel que había caído de las manos de Emmett al salir corriendo. Solo negué con la cabeza y dijo - son los votos de Edward.

Pobrecillo, con razón se enojo, era una parte muy especial para el día de nuestra boda.

- Será mejor que los detengamos antes de que destrocen algo - dijo Carlisle algo divertido.

Salí lo mas rápido que pude detrás de los otros y encontré que seguía lloviendo a cantaros y que todos reían ante la escena, pude concluir que era tanto el enojo de Edward que ni siquiera podría concentrarse en que movimientos haría Emmett pues no lo podía alcanzar, pero segundos después lo logro.

- Ahh Ed no te enojes solo aparecieron por casualidad arriba.

- Eso estaba en mi habitación y es privado - grito.

- Si pero la película que quería te la preste y estaba allí en tu cuarto, además eso fue mas divertido que esa película tan aburrida.

- Vamos Edward suelta a Emmett, lo vas a lastimar - ordeno Esme y Rosalie la secundo.

- No, no lo hagas, creo que tengo un mejor castigo para el - dije con tono un poco vengativo. Con la mirada de los demás encima entre corriendo hacia la sala por el recipiente de palomitas. Sabia que si lograba meter palomitas en su boca seria algo muy desagradable para el.

Regrese y rápidamente me acerque a Edward y le susurre mi plan y el a su vez pidió la ayuda de Jasper. Ambos batallaron un poco para abrir su boca, pero logre introducir bastantes palomitas cuidando no tocar sus dientes afilados y todos empezaron a reír.

- Haber si eso te enseña! y recuerda que pronto será una neófita - dijo Jasper difícilmente de tanta risa.

- Me las pagaras Bella - menciono Emmett después de casi escupir todo.

- Lo siento futuro hermanito, pero te lo ganaste - dije con una gran sonrisa. Edward se acerco, me abrazo y dijo - vamos creo que con eso aprenderá.

Aun cuando íbamos caminando escuche a Rosalie decirle a el - como te iba a defender, te lo merecías - dijo riendo aun.

Todos entramos a la casa pero Edward, Jasper, Emmett y yo estábamos empapados de pies a cabeza.

- Vamos será mejor que te preste algo de ropa seca, no querrás enfermarte de nuevo - menciono Edward guiándome hacia su habitación.

- Si creo que es lo mejor.

Pronto estuvimos en su habitación y empezó a buscar ropa para ambos. De seguro Alice no insistió en buscar algo para mi sabiendo que preferiría usar algo con el olor de Edward y estaba agradecida por eso.

- Ten ponte esto - dijo acercándome una toalla, un pantalón de franela como de pijama y una sudadera - solo es mientras ponemos tu ropa en la secadora, te dejo a solas para que te cambies - dijo ya en el marco de la puerta de su baño.

-Sabes que no es necesario, si no quieres ver solo no voltees. Quédate - solo asintió y dijo - esta bien traviesa, pero tu tampoco voltees, recuerda nuestro trato. A veces deseaba que hubiéramos hecho el amor en la pradera ese día que tanto lo deseaba el, pero dentro de mi sabía que hacia lo correcto al esperar.

Yo estaba parada a la altura de la cabecera de la gran cama y Edward decidió estar en el otro extremo. Si que tenia tentación de voltear a verlo. Nunca lo había visto en shorts ni mucho menos sin ellos, suponía que tenia unas piernas musculosas y muy bien torneadas. Sentí que se sentó en la cama y dijo - ya estoy listo - si que era rápido, yo apenas me estaba secando el cabello por estar pensando en lo que no debía. Después me quite mi blusa y cuando quise quitarme el pantalón de mezclilla estaba tan mojado que no podía bajarlo por mis piernas y cuando por fin lo logre perdí un poco el equilibrio pero por suerte aterrice en la cama.

- ¿Eee.. estas bien? - pregunto Edward como queriendo desviar su mirada hacia mi.

- Si, ya conoces mi equilibrio.

Me despoje de mi ropa interior y la junte con todo lo mojado, me puse las ropas que me ofreció pero tuve que doblar bastante el pantalón para no arrastrarlo.

- Listo, ya estoy - dije ahora tocando su hombro y pude sentir que estaba muy tenso.

- ¿Que tienes? - pregunte aun detrás de el.

- No sabes lo difícil que es lidiar con la tentación - camine para quedar frente a el y dije - pero lo has hecho, además toma en cuenta el color de tus ojos, ahora no estas bien alimentado.

- No Bella, no es tu sangre. Es el deseo que tengo por tu cuerpo, por amarte, pero el miedo de hacerte daño no deja de acecharme - menciono casi en susurro, supuse que no quería que su familia escuchara.

Valla eso si que me hacia sentir deseada. Rodee su cuello con mis manos y me introduje entre sus piernas para que su cabeza descansara sobre mi estomago.

- Pronto Edward y todo saldrá bien - dije ahora acariciando sus cabellos - tranquilo, no sabes también la tentación que eres para mi.

Solo río, se puso de pie y me beso apasionadamente.

- Mmm por cierto luces muy bien con mi ropa.

- Gracias - dije ruborizándome.

- No puedo esperar a ponérmela y tener tu esencia tan cerca de mi.

Me beso nuevamente y cuando por fin nos separamos se escucho la voz de Alice desde la planta baja - Ya terminaron, los estamos esperando para terminar con la película - solo reímos y mencione - para que nos quiere tanto si ya sabe en que terminará la película - y solo se escucho su reclamo - hey ya te escuche Bella - dijo un poco enfadada.

Cuando estábamos abajo fui a sentarme con Alice mientras Edward llevaba toda la ropa a la secadora.

Una vez que terminamos de ver la película nos quedamos discutiéndola un rato. Esme trajo un poco de café para mi y después Carlisle hablo

- Cambiando de tema - dijo misteriosamente - Bella, nos gustaría mucho tener una cena con tus padres antes de la boda, aquí en nuestra casa y dado que tu madre estará poco tiempo creo que lo mejor será hacerla el mismo día que llegue al pueblo.

- Oh Carlisle eso es muy generoso de su parte, pero no lo hagan por mi, se que será muy incomodo para ustedes pretender comer. Mira como termino el pobre Emmett - agregue sarcásticamente y su comentario solo fue

- Jaja, muy graciosa hermanita - a lo que todos reímos.

- Nada de eso, lo haremos con gusto, además todos prometemos estar allí, ¿no es así Rosalie? - ella solo asintió y dio una ligera sonrisa.

- Si creen que será soportable, entonces estoy de acuerdo.

- Perfecto! - gritaron Alice y Esme al mismo tiempo, sin duda planeando algo muy elegante.

- Le diré a mi padre para que se prepare. Saben que tampoco el es una persona de eventos sociales. Además creo que será un poco tenso, recuerden que el no conoce a Phil.

Todos observaron a Alice y ella dijo

- Sabes Bella todo ira bien, tu padre solo estará contento de ver a Renne feliz, eso es todo lo que el desea.

- Si Bella, no te preocupes. Apoyaremos a Charlie, sabes que lo apreciamos mucho - dijo Carlisle.

- Muchas gracias. De verdad que no puedo esperar por ser parte de su familia oficialmente - Edward solo apretó mi mano, sin duda un signo mas de felicidad por los eventos venideros.

Cuando la ropa estuvo seca decidí que era tiempo de irme. Subí a mi auto acompañada de Edward y conduje en silencio hasta que el hablo

- Aun te cuesta trabajo manejarlo, no es así.

- Si un poco. Y se puede saber cuál será el otro carro, tu sabes para estar preparada.

- Ah ahh nada de trampa, ya lo sabrás mi amor.

- Ok.

- Sabes, lo que dijo Alice sobre tu padre es cierto, las cosas no se pondrán muy incomodas, de hecho por lo que pude ver, creo que encontrarán que hablar de deportes es lo mejor que pueden hacer.

- Eso me da tranquilidad, siempre me sentí un poco mal de que mi padre no halla encontrado a nadie mas. Se quedara muy solo una vez que me valla.

Edward noto mi tristeza y para el tiempo que ya estábamos afuera de mi casa bajamos del carro me dio un abrazo lleno de aliento.

- El estará bien, no te preocupes, aun no puedo asegurar nada pero el encontrara alguien - me dio un beso en la frente y continuo - Ya me tengo que ir. Iremos de cacería pero estaré aquí temprano.

- Sabes que es lo que pido cuando no estas - agregue sarcásticamente.

- Por eso traje esta chamarra. Toma - me la puse ya que hacia un poco de frío y me acerque para besarlo brevemente.

- Te amo. Anda ve, así regresaras mas pronto.

- Adiós amor.

Cuando entre le comente a mi padre sobre la cena y solamente lo acepto resignado, supongo que no tenia otra opción mas que ver a mi madre con su nuevo esposo. Poco después de eso me despedí y mas tarde cuando ya estaba en mi habitación abrazando la chamarra me puse a pensar en lo que había dicho Edward sobre mi padre. Tal vez Alice había visto a alguien a su lado en un futuro. Eso me haría feliz, no merecía estar solo. Es un hombre bueno y aunque no muestre mucho sus sentimientos yo se que siempre están allí.

Esa noche solo me fui a dormir con el deseo de ver a mi padre feliz.


	14. La cena

**Perdon por la demora, pero ya saben la escuela :( este es el penultimo capitulo, muchas gracias a tods la que han apoyado esta historia con sus reviews y cuando agregaban la historia a sus favoritos me hacian sentir muy bien... espero para el fin de semana publicar el final... Todo pertenece a S meyer**

**Difrutenlo!**

BPOV

11 - agosto -2006

- ¿Estas emocionada? - pregunto Edward.

- Si mucho, pero que lastima que apenas hallan podido llegar hasta hoy.

- Si, me hubiera gustado que hubieses pasado mas tiempo con ellos. Parece que el trabajo de Phil es bastante demandante.

El día estaba algo lluvioso y Edward y yo nos dirigíamos a recoger a mi madre y a Phil. Quería aprovechar mucho estos 2 días ya que seria la ultima vez que los podía ver.

Cuando llegamos al pequeño aeropuerto de Port Angeles, recordé claramente el día que decidí exiliarme en Forks. Íbamos tomados de la mano y hable

- Nunca me imagine que encontraría el amor en este lugar, no tienes idea de como me odiaba por venir aquí.

- Bueno a mi me alegra que hallas venido, incluso cuando en los primeros días solo pensaba en beberte - agrego Edward dirigiéndose hacia mi con una gran sonrisa.

- A mi me alegra que seas vegetariano, así podré pasar el resto de mi existencia muy feliz a tu lado.

Llegamos al área de espera y me pare enfrente de Edward, me abrazo por la cintura recargando su cabeza sobre la mía.

- Ya no tardan en llegar amor, deja de temblar.

- Es que me da emoción, lo siento - dije sonriendo. La emoción de ver a Renée era enorme pero también sabia que seria inevitable la larga platica que tendría conmigo acerca del matrimonio, pero a la vez no me importaba quería dejarle la mejor impresión y la imagen de lo feliz que era de pertenecer a la familia Cullen.

- Ya puedo escuchar los pensamientos de Renée, esta muy nerviosa y emocionada por ambos.

- ¡Mira allí vienen! - dije soltándome de sus brazos, corriendo hacia mi madre.

- ¡Bella! - exclamo

- ¡Mama! - y nos estrechamos en un gran abrazo con las lagrimas recorriendo nuestros rostros. Delante de mi solo pude escuchar vagamente que Phil saludaba a Edward.

Cuando por fin nos pudimos soltar, Renée fue y abrazo a Edward diciéndole lo feliz que estaba. Mientras tanto Phil se acerco a mi y dijo

- Pero que contenta luces Bella - menciono mientras me abrazaba.

- Si no tienes idea. ¿Que tal estuvo el vuelo?

- Un poco accidentado, llueve mucho por aquí.

- Si, pero te acostumbras rápido - dijo Edward - será mejor que nos vallamos tenemos mucho que hacer.

Subimos al auto y yo me senté con Renée en la parte trasera y simplemente no parábamos de hablar. Ella no podía esperar a conocer a Esme y eso me hacia feliz ya que aunque no volviera a verla sabría que pertenecería a una familia que ella aprobaba y amaba.

Cuando llegamos al hotel donde se hospedarían, les dimos unos momentos para que se instalaran y refrescaran, ya que queríamos pasar el día con ellos. Tan pronto estuvieron afuera del hotel Renée dijo

- ¿Y que vamos a cenar? me gustaría ayudarle a tu madre con la cena Edward.

- Oh nada de eso, son invitados. Esme no lo permitiría.

- De acuerdo. ¿Y que vamos a hacer? - pregunto Phil.

Debido a que no hay mucho que hacer en el pueblo decidimos llevarlos a un poco de caminata por el bosque pues Phil no conocía Forks. El quedo impresionado de los paisajes que ofrecían los bosques así como los ríos y montañas que se encontraban presentes.

- Valla si que es bonito aquí, ya veo porque Bella no quiso regresar al clima calido - dijo Phil.

- Creo que hay razones mas poderosas, no es así Edward - dijo Renée a Edward. Si fuera humano seguro se habría sonrojado. Cuando terminamos el recorrido, dimos una vuelta rápida por el pueblo y comimos algo ligero. Regresamos a su hotel y les comentamos que Jasper y Alice vendrían a recogerlos para la cena mas tarde, a lo que mi madre estaba contentísima de platicar con Alice. Ese par era imparable para hacer planes.

De regreso, Edward me dejo en mi casa pues yo llegaría con Charlie. Tan pronto llegue me di una buena ducha y me vestí con un bonito vestido azul que Alice había comprado. Al bajar por las escaleras, vi a Charlie que se vistió con un traje sencillo que Alice también le había dado y se veía muy bien.

- Wow, luces muy bien papa.

- Oh de que hablas, tu te ves hermosa.

- Gracias - dije sonrojándome.

- Anda vámonos, no queremos retrasarnos - dijo agarrando sus llaves.

Cuando íbamos en el camino mi padre pregunto

- Mmm Bella como luce tu madre, es feliz con Phil - valla eso si que no me lo esperaba.

- Mama esta bien y si, si es feliz. ¿Estas nervioso por verla con el, no es así?

- Si, se que será un poco incomodo.

- Papa no te preocupes, el es muy buena persona, además puedes hablar de deportes con el.

- Ok - contesto simplemente.

De pronto me sentí mal por mi padre pues seria el único soltero en la cena. Pero los comentarios de Edward me hacían ganar esperanza de que ya no estaría solo en el futuro.

Cuando llegamos, Carlisle salio a recibirnos como buen anfitrión dándome un gran abrazo.

- Buenas noches Charlie, como has estado.

- Muy bien Carlisle. Muchas gracias por la invitación.

- Nada de eso, ya casi somos familia. Pero pasen, creo que ya empieza a lloviznar.

Pasamos a la sala donde ya se encontraban allí Rosalie y Emmett. Ambos saludaron a mi padre y pronto Emmett comenzó a hablar de futbol con Charlie. Al menos eso lo tendría distraído hasta que llegara mi madre.

Yo me dirigí hacia la cocina para ver si podía ayudar con algo pero Esme solo me dijo

- Querida, esta es su noche solo disfruta, mejor ve por Edward, esta en su habitación.

- No crees que este ocupado, por alguna razón no estaba aquí cuando llegue.

- Esta hablando por teléfono. Anda ve.

Subí a su cuarto y encontré la puerta cerrada, cosa que note algo extraña. Toque y solo escuche

- Un momento por favor - pasaron alrededor de 2 minutos y me empezaba a impacientar cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta que revelo a Edward vestido con un traje negro y su corbata perfectamente impecables.

- Hola guapo, que hacías - dije rodeándolo con mis brazos.

- Solo puedes saber que arreglando asuntos de nuestra luna de miel - lo mire sorprendida. El muy bandido no soltaba nada de información con respecto a eso.

- Tu te ves hermosísima - dijo antes de besarme. Sin notarlo ya me tenia suspendida en el aire sin dejar de besarme. Se acerco a la cama y nos recostó delicadamente, yo quedando encima de el. Cuando por fin nos separamos me dijo

- Estas tensa, algo te preocupa

- Es solo mi padre.

- Alice vio que todo saldría bien, no te angusties - pauso un momento - Mmm y hablando de la psíquica, ya llegaron- en ese momento mi corazón comenzó a latir mas fuerte pero debía tranquilizarme.

- Vamos, disfrutemos de nuestra noche - dijo incorporándonos. Edward me siguió cerrando su cuarto y bajamos tomados de la mano por las escaleras.

Cuando llegamos a la sala, Phil y Renée ya entraban seguidos de Alice y Jasper. Voltee a ver a mi padre y solo los miraba atentamente y de pronto Renée se dirigió hacia el

- Charlie, es bueno verte.

- Hola Renée - dijo dándole un abrazo tímidamente. Todos los mirábamos con expectación y de seguro se sentían observados, de pronto ella se dirigió a todos y dijo

- Ah les presento a mi esposo, el es Phil - todos tomaron su turno para saludarlo y mi padre lo saludo al ultimo.

- Gusto en conocerte Phil - solo eso menciono mi padre y se veía algo dolido. Voltee a ver a Alice y decidió intervenir

- Bueno sentémonos en la sala en lo que esta lista la cena.

Se platico de cosas vagas por un rato, pero después de un rato Renée siguió a Esme y Alice la cocina. Sabia que no podía resistir mas la tentación de ir a platicar mas sobre detalles de la boda.

Poco a poco en la sala solo quedaron todos los hombres y yo, solo hablaban de deportes y equipos y me tenia algo aburrida. Decidí ir al tocador en la parte de arriba y cuando salí me sorprendí de ver a Edward.

- Ey me espantaste, ¿Porque no estas con los demás?

- Es que quería decirte que todo va bien con tu padre y Phil, no hay rencores ni nada por el estilo, ya puedes estar tranquila.

- Muchas gracias, no sabes que preocupada estaba - dije arrojándome a sus brazos.

- Ven vamos a mi habitación por un momento.

Tan pronto estuvimos en adentro comenzó a besarme de una manera desesperada pero no encontraba una razón para que lo estuviera haciendo, además se sentía tenso. Cuando me pude despegar de el le pregunte que pasaba y solo me dijo

- Lo siento es que mirarte tan feliz al ver a tu madre y lo mucho que te preocupa Charlie, me hacen reconsiderar si estas tomando la decisión correcta. Te quiero a mi lado siempre, pero te estoy arrebatando de ellos.

- Escúchame bien Edward - dije poniendo ambos manos en sus mejillas - ya te lo he explicado muchas veces: tu eres lo que quiero. No hay nada mas. Te amo. Así que ahora vamos abajo y disfrutemos. ¿De acuerdo? - no respondió nada solo se inclino y me beso una vez mas.

- Espero que eso conteste tu pregunta - dio pícaramente.

Cuando bajamos escuchamos a Esme decir que era hora así que fuimos al comedor. Ahora empezaba la hora del show para los Cullen, pero sabia que lo sabrían manejar, después de todo han fingido ser humanos bastante tiempo, una noche mas no seria un problema.

La cena transcurrió con alegría y con un ambiente muy agradable además de que todo estuvo delicioso tanto los rollitos de salmón con queso como entrada como el plato fuerte, un filete de res con hongos salteados. De postre Carlisle había comprado un pastel de chocolate exquisito.

Al final de la cena mi padre levanto su copa de vino y nos dedico unas palabras

- Antes que nada quiero agradecer a Carlisle y a Esme por esta fabulosa cena y ahora quiero darles un mensaje a la pareja por la que hoy nos encontramos aquí - se dirigió hacia donde nos encontrábamos y nos sonrío - Edward, Bella estoy muy feliz por ustedes. Yo se que estarán juntos para siempre, pues puedo ver el amor que se tienen. Hija me alegra que hallas encontrado a tu alma gemela, así que ahora cuídala. Edward, protege, ámala y ve por ella siempre.

- Muchas gracias papa - dije con lagrimas en los ojos y colocando mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward. No podía creer las cosas tan hermosas que mi padre fue capaz de dedicarnos.

Así como lo hizo mi padre todos tomaron su turno para hablar, desde las dulces palabras de Esme y Renée, los comentarios tan graciosos de Emmett, la alegría que nos dedicaba Alice, las palabras llenas de aliento de Carlisle y los deseos breves y mas reservados por parte Rosalie, Jasper y Phil.

El tiempo se fue volando y cuando ya eran las 9 mi madre y Phil se notaban cansados y decidieron que era hora de irse. Amablemente mi padre se ofreció a llevarlos hasta su hotel y solo les dije que Edward me llevaría a casa mas tarde.

Antes de despedirse Renée me dijo que quería hablar conmigo y le dije que la vería temprano por la mañana en su hotel, le di un beso y se retiraron hacia la patrulla.

Cuando eran cerca de las 10:30 le dije a Edward que me llevara y el se notaba muy alegre de que todo había salido bien. Les di las gracias a los Cullen por las molestias y Carlisle solo menciono que era un placer. Cuando íbamos en el camino pregunte

- ¿Oye y como estuvo el filete de res? - solo sonrió y dijo - creo que escondimos casi todo debajo de la mesa , solo fingimos masticar un poco, aunque el que estaba menos feliz acerca de eso era Emmett - dijo sarcásticamente.

- Me alegra, muchas gracias por todo.

- De nada amor.

Cuando entre a la casa, lo hice muy silenciosamente porque note que todas las luces estaban apagadas y supuse que mi Charlie estaría durmiendo. Mi sorpresa fue que en la cocina se escuchaba su voz pero la luz estaba apagada y entonces escuche

- Hola Sue se que es un poco tarde - pauso y continuo - pero me gustaría saber si podría ir a tu casa por la mañana - otra pausa - si claro, que si. Te veré mañana. Buenas noches - y colgó la bocina.

Valla después de todo creo que al ver a Phil, Charlie decidido seguir adelante. Decidí hacer notar que ya había llegado y me acerque a la cocina

- Ey Bells no te escuche llegar.

- Lo siento, ¿que haces con la luz apagada?

- Ohh es que se fundió el foco y necesitaba hacer una llamada.

- Ok, ¿todo bien con mama?

- Todo perfecto, me voy a dormir, buenas noches hija.

- Buenas noches.

Todos a mi alrededor eran felices y deseaba que estuviéramos así por mucho tiempo. Esa noche dormí muy bien. Además de que descansaba en los brazos de Edward por ultima vez, ya que mañana se iba con sus hermanos a cazar. Nuestra ultima noche juntos como novios.


	15. Platicas

**TODO PERTENECE A S MEYER! ESTES ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO, PERDON POR LA TARDANZA! GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE APOYARON Y SIGUIERON ESTA HISTORIA. NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ERA VER LAS REVIEWS! YA TENGO EN MENTE OTRA HISTORIA, CUANDO TENGA EL PRIMER CAPITULO PUBLICARE LA NOTICIA AQUI PARA QUE LA VALLAN A LEER! ES EL ULTIMO CAP ASI QUE DEJN MUCHO AMOR EN SUS REVIEWS. GRACIAS**

**DISFRUTENLO!  
**

BPOV

12 - Agosto - 2006

_Bip, bip, bip_

_Pero que rayos era eso_ - me pregunte a mi misma. De pronto el sonido paro por si solo y debí suponer que era mi alarma y que Edward la había apagado. Si que estaba distraída esta mañana. Me moví un poco y de pronto esa voz angelical hizo presencia en mis oídos.

- Vamos dormilona, debes levantarte, tienes muchas cosas que hacer.

- Mm déjame en paz - dije envolviéndome la cabeza con mi cobija. Solo pude oír su risa y de pronto dijo

- Anda mi amor, déjame ver esos lindos ojos - este hombre me mataba, como le podía negar eso. Retire mi cobija y le dedique mi mejor sonrisa pero aun con los ojos cerrados - tendrás que luchar para que los abra, no me quiero mover de aquí.

Y entonces sentí sus manos en mi estomago haciendo cosquillas - Basta Edward ya... no mas... jaja por favor para ...jaja, ok- dije ahora con los ojos abiertos.

- Esa es mi chica. Anda te preparare el desayuno, tu padre ya se fue y debería decir que iba bastante ansioso.

- Si ya lo creo. Bueno me voy a dar una ducha.

- Te espero abajo.

Después de mi baño me sentí un poco mas despierta y cuando fui hacia la cocina encontré un jugo, un poco de café y un trozo de pastel.

- Oye has asaltado mi refrigerador - dije a Edward abrazándolo por la cintura pues aparentemente hacia un sándwich de queso.

- Tienes que alimentarte bien.

- Ok - increíblemente me comí todo, pues sabia que necesitaría energía para mi charla con Renée. Justo cuando termine supuse que no vería a Edward hasta en la noche así que dije

- Te extrañare hoy.

- No te preocupes tendremos una eternidad para estar juntos. Solo vagare por allí mientras estas ocupada.

- Bueno, será mejor que me valla, Renée debe estar ansiosa - dije levantando los platos de las mesa.

- Déjalos allí, yo me quedare a recoger todo - dijo quitando todo de mis manos.

- Te amo Edward - me acerque y le di un beso apasionado que seguro lo dejo sorprendido pues me aferre a sus cabellos y cuello de la forma mas seductora posible.

- Gracias preciosa. Sabes que yo también te amo. Anda, te veré mas tarde.

Cuando me dirigí hacia mi auto pensé que al menos ese beso me tendría en su mente todo el día. Como siempre volví a tener problemas al manejar mi auto pero no tantos como al principio. Pronto llegue al hotel donde se hospedaban Phil y mi mama e inmediatamente fui hacia su habitación, toque la puerta y se abrió en segundos.

- Bella! - exclamo mi madre, dejándome pasar al interior de la habitación.

- Creí que ya habíamos dejado para ayer la sorpresa de vernos - dije ante la irreconocible alegría; quiero decir me vio ayer.

- Hija siempre serás mi bebe, además te vas a casar. Eso me recuerda, tenemos que hablar - asentí y en ese momento Phil entro a la habitación con una bolsa de biscochos y dos vasos de café.

- Hola Bella, mmm ¿gustas un biscocho?

- No muchas gracias ya desayune.

Mientras ellos desayunaron, platicamos de como les iba en Florida y de la recuperación de Phil después de su accidente. Ambos lucían muy felices y enamorados y me daba gusto.

Después de que terminaron Phil anuncio que iba a caminar por allí para darnos algo de privacidad.

- Bueno mama, ¿de que quieres hablar? - pregunte una vez que estábamos solas.

- Hija, yo se que se nota que eres muy feliz, pero tengo que preguntarlo otra vez ¿segura que tomas la decisión correcta?

- Claro que si, tu has visto y sabes que lo amo mucho. El me hará feliz.

- Pero si sabes que serán felices, porque no esperar a que terminen la universidad.

De verdad que no entendía la afición de todos con el tiempo, Renée queriendo que espere y Edward diciendo que prefería que yo me quedara como humana. Pero esta era mi decisión yo quería ser como Edward y entre mas pronto mejor. Punto.

- Ambos estamos ansiosos y queremos hacer las cosas de la manera correcta. A la antigüita si así quieres verlo.

Mi madre me miro por un momento y suspiro - ¿Te puedo preguntar algo mas?

- Claro.

- ¿Entonces ustedes no han tenido relaciones? - perfecto sabia que esto era inevitable.

- No mama, decidimos esperar hasta la boda.

- Vaya yo me figuraba que ya lo habrían hecho. Ambos son tan intensos que...

- Mama es en serio - dije un poco desesperada.

- Ok, ok te creo - pauso un poco, insegura de como continuar -Se que sabes lo básico pero ¿tienes alguna pregunta?

Ahora que lo mencionaba eso me puso a pensar en que no tenia que preocuparme por protección así que era un problema menos, ahora mi único temor era si sufriría dolor, sabia que cada quien era diferente pero quizá debería preguntarlo.

- Mm solo hay algo, ¿dolerá mucho? - dije casi en susurro.

- Mi amor, para todos es diferente, puede que ni siquiera sientas dolor, se que no quieres saber esto pero para mi no fue nada doloroso.

- Esta bien, no quiero mas detalles - no podría escuchar mas acerca de mis padres en esa forma.

Después de eso platicamos acerca de donde viviríamos, hablamos de la universidad y que tan frecuente iría a Florida. Como me dolía decirle mentiras a mi madre, pero era por su bien. Tal vez le dejaría alguna carta o algo para que me tuviera mas presente con ella, o iría a visitarla en secreto para ver que estuviera feliz.

Seguimos platicando hasta alrededor de las 3 de la tarde y decidí ir a casa. Nos despedimos con un fuerte abrazo y en mi camino hacia el carro pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse sobre mi rostro. Me orille y deje soltar mis lagrimas por largos minutos. Cuando me sentí de nuevo con energía y mas calmada vi que ya tenia poco combustible en el carro así que me dirigí a la gasolinera donde ocurrió lo que menos esperaba, pues hubo dos hombres que quisieron tomarse una foto con mi auto. Ya de regreso a casa recordé que no había hablado con Seth en varios días para saber como estaba Jacob. Hice una llamada rápida pero esta fue interrumpida una vez mas por Leah.

Cuando llegue a casa lo que encontré me impresiono ya que Alice le estaba probando su traje a mi padre, para después informarme que también era mi turno para probarme por ultima vez el vestido. Alice quería ver hasta el mas mínimo detalle de este y debo admitir que lucia muy bien. Solo platique un rato con ella y me advirtió que de ninguna manera permitiría que Edward pasara la noche conmigo. La muy terca quería atenerse a las tradiciones. Después de un rato ella se marcho argumentando de que ella y Esme irían a ver Renée al hotel.

Alrededor de las seis baje para calentar la cena y mi papa solo veía la televisión.

- La cena esta lista - grite desde la cocina.

- Gracias Bells - se sentó y comenzó a comer en silencio y después de un rato - así que es nuestra ultima cena.

- Si creo que si.. - admití un poco triste agachando la cabeza.

- Animo hija, no te preocupes por mi, ahora vivirás tu vida con Edward - le sonreí débilmente.

- Si papa, pero sabes que siempre te amare. Gracias por todo.

- Gracias a ti. Has sido una gran compañía para mi, regresaste hacia mi y no puedo estar mas agradecido.

- De nada papa. Voy a la cocina por el postre - fui hacia el refrigerador y saque dos paletas de chocolate. Cuando regrese mi papa ya estaba en el sillón viendo la tv y solo comimos la paleta en silencio. Alrededor de las 8 le anuncie que ya iba a mi cuarto pues quería dormir por un tiempo. Mañana el día estaría muy loco. Apenas entre a mi cuarto vi que un hermoso ángel reposaba sobre mi cama.

- Hey que haces aquí, pensé que llegarías mas tarde - dije aproximándome a la cama para darle un beso, pero eso no me bastaba así que me acosté sobre su cuerpo.

- Lo siento no pude resistir. Pero escuche que tienes que dormir, aparentemente tienes algo importante para el día de mañana.

- Mmm si creo que si tengo que hacer algo, pero no puedo recordar que es - dije jugando. Tan pronto dijo eso me asalto con un beso apasionado y entonces dije - o ya recuerdo, tengo una cita en el altar con mi novio. Sabias que el es muy sexy... - le di un beso - gentil... - beso - amoroso... - beso - e increíblemente guapo.

- Vaya parece que eres afortunada- dijo con su sonrisa.

- Mucho - dije ahora besando atrás de su oreja.

- Dios, Bella! me vas matar - dijo atrayendo sus labios hacia los míos.

EPOV

De verdad que esta mujer me mataría, tenerla tan cerca de mi me hacia sentir como el mas afortunado de todos. Nuestros besos en cuestión de minutos fueron mas intensos y tal como lo esperaba Bella ya empezaba a desabrochar mi camisa, pero ya no me importaba estaba en control y no dejaría ir las cosas muy lejos. Cuando termino con los botones ella se incorporo para darme espacio para quitármela y solo la arroje al piso, pero la noche estaba un poco fría así que me aleje un momento de ella para agarrar una frazada y envolverla para que no se congelara con mi cuerpo.

- Ugg Edward odio estar tapada, pero eres sabio, arruina nuestros momentos cuando mis dientes empiezan a castañear.

Ahora estaba al lado de ella ambos recostados y regresamos a besarnos una vez mas con toda la pasión que yo permitía, pero el paseo de sus dedos por mi pecho no ayudaban mucho. Rayos solo la hubiera llevado a Las Vegas y ya seriamos marido y mujer desde hace mucho.

- Sabes que Alice amenazo en que no ibas a pasar la noche aqui.

- Si lo se pero es necesario, en verdad necesito casar si vamos a estar solos y alejados tantos días.

- Alejados - dijo cuestionándome. Rayos ya había caído, había revelado algo de la luna de miel.

- ¿A donde me vas a llevar Edward Cullen?

- Sabes que no lo puedo decir ya cometí un error diciéndote eso.

- Ogg esta bien - dijo resignada. Para quitarle esa frustración empecé a razar patrones sobre su brazo, acariciándolo lentamente hasta que no pudo mas y me beso apasionadamente incluso abriendo un poco su boca para profundizarlo pero mis ojos casi tenían su tono negro así que sentí un poco de veneno en mi garganta.

Me separe y decidí esperar un poco en lo que pasaba.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si gracias, solo mantenlo un poco inocente y estaré bien - dije dedicándole una sonrisa.

Pero absurdo querer tomar las cosas con calma con Bella, siempre nos dejábamos llevar. En los breves momentos en que nos separábamos me decía que seria mejor que me fuera, pero la tristeza que se dibujaba en su rostro me indicaba lo contrario.

- Ya te extraño ...

- No me tengo que ir, me puedo quedar.

Pero los besos que compartíamos no me dejaban alejarme. De pronto abrí mis ojos para ver las miradas de amor que me dedicaba y solo le dije

- Definitivamente me quedo.

- No, no , es tu despedida de soltero, tienes que ir.

Solo argumente con ella que no era necesario tener una. Pero ese tema nos llevo al temible tema de su emoción por la luna de miel. Además de que terminamos comentando acerca de si estaba nerviosa por lo de mañana y como podía afectarle la realidad de que no podría tener hijos, pero ella me aseguro que no le importaba. Bella es joven y por eso piensa de esa manera, pero no quería imaginármela en 10 años recriminándome que por mi culpa no puede tenerlos.

Pero todo eso se vio interrumpido por las mentes de mi hermanos.

_- Sal de allí Edward, mañana la tendrás para ti toda la noche y por fin dejaras de ser virgen, vamos a cazar..._ - pensó Emmett, de verdad que poco tacto tenia mi hermano para decir las cosas.

Solo le dije a Bella que mis hermanos no me dejarían quedarme así que empecé a incorporarme y tome mi camisa, la bese en la frente y me dirigí a su ventana y cuando aterrice caí encima de Emmett para darle una lección. Pero Jasper solo fue a contestar la pregunta de Bella pues ella pensaba que me llevarían a club de desnudistas. Cosa que si pensó Emmett en un principio debo añadir. Pero Jasper solo le dijo que iríamos de casa y que regresaríamos a tiempo.

Una vez que me despedí de Bella mandándole un beso hacia su ventana mis hermanos y yo trepamos al Jeep tomando la carretera de una manera realmente rápida.

- Hermano, vamos a un lugar increíble, esta cerca de Victoria (A/N: es en Canadá), la vida salvaje es genial - menciono Emmett muy ilusionado.

La dieta que ofrecían era tentadora pero estaba muy impaciente y no quería ir muy lejos pues a pesar de nuestra velocidad no deseaba arriesgar nada. Lo que menos quería era llegar tarde a la boda, que Bella se diera cuenta de que no estaba y entonces ella seria la mujer mas infeliz del mundo pensando que su novio se arrepintió al ultimo momento.

- No lo creo Emmett, vamos mas cerca.

- Si que te has vuelto amargado, pero bueno es tu fiesta. Allá tu.

- Porque no vamos al lago Beaver. Tiene mucho que no vamos allí. Además tengo que hablar con ustedes.

Ambos me dieron una mirada intranquila pero solo les dije que después. Emprendimos el camino hacia el río y llegamos muy rápido, comenzamos a explorar y encontramos muchas presas, por supuesto Emmett y su fascinación con los osos, logro encontrar dos. Yo encontré dos lobos y dos pumas y estaba seguro de que nunca le diría a Bella que de vez en cuando cazaba lobos. inmediatamente me regañaría tratando de defender a sus amigos los perros. Jasper solo se enfoco en un caza ligera pues no lo necesitaba mucho. Tan pronto todos estuvimos satisfechos nos sentamos todos cerca del río y fue entonces cuando sabia que tenia que hablar con ellos.

- Bien Edward y de que quieres hablar. Te siento muy nervioso - dijo Jaz.

- Es que... bueno ustedes saben que mañana será mi luna de miel - solo asintieron permitiéndome continuar - ya hable con Carlisle y saben que el tiene mucha fe en mi y solo me pidió que me tranquilizara y que no me dejara llevar tanto pues Bella podría salir herida - pause un momento - quiero saber, sin detalles muy específicos como es para ustedes. Y Emmett necesito una respuesta seria, estoy muy preocupado.

- Bueno Ed, es algo muy intenso y el placer que experimentas solamente lo puedes colocar en segundo lugar después de beber sangre - dijo serio pero en un momento imágenes de el con Rosalie resaltaron en su mente.

- Oh Emmet no necesito una imagen ok - dije exasperado.

- Lo siento pero es inevitable. Mi Rose es increíble.

- ¿Jasper? - me dirigí hacia el por que ni siquiera viendo en sus pensamientos podía formar una idea coherente de lo que seria su respuesta.

- Creo que Emmett ha dicho lo correcto, pero admiro tu valor por hacerlo Edward. Solo podría agregar que si sientes que pierdes el control, desata tu fuerza sobre algo a tu alrededor una silla, la cama o algo. De ese modo no la dañaras.

_Tan intenso seria, ahora si que tengo miedo_ - pensé.

- Edward siento tu miedo y no tienes por que tenerlo. Confía en nosotros.

- Gracias a ambos.

- Bueno y cuando regreses necesitamos celebrar que por fin ya no vas a ser el virgen de la familia ehhh - mi hermano y sus bromas. Al menos eso me distraía un poco.

- Vamos Edward, cacemos un poco mas y podrás seguir preguntando lo que quieras, recuerda que esta noche es de hombres - dijo Jasper mas animado.

- Esta bien - seguimos cazando mas animales pero ya solo encontramos algunos venados. Mis hermanos al platicarme algunas de sus experiencias en verdad trataban de no mostrarme nada de sus parejas pero era inevitable así después de un rato sugerí cambiar el tema.

Increíblemente el tiempo voló y cuando ya veía el paisaje que nos rodeaba, vi los primeros rayos de sol. Era hora de regresar a casa.

El camino de regreso fue rápido y tan pronto pusimos un pie en la casa Esme empezó a dirigirnos a Emmett y a mi para terminar de arreglar algunos detalles, pues Jasper pronto se tendría que arreglar e ir a recoger a Phil y Renée.

Una vez que terminamos de arreglar sillas y otros arreglos fui hacia mi habitación. Cuando entre lo primero que escuche era la mente de Alice y solo pensaban en lo hermosa que lucia. Desafortunadamente en ese momento no pensaba en como se veía con su vestido. Ahhh maldición hermana. Decidí alejarme de esos pensamientos y me enfoque en mi traje que yacía sobre la cama, me acerque y abrí la funda para sacarlo; quería hacer todo de una manera mas humana, me vestí poco a poco atesorando cada momento. Nunca seria capaz de olvidar la felicidad que me daba el que llegara el día de mi boda, aunque también era inevitable la presencia de la tristeza por mis fallecidos padres. Se que no los recuerdo muy bien, pero se que ellos habrían amado a Bella y algún día la llevaría a Chicago para visitar sus tumbas.

- Mama, papa soy muy feliz. Espero que ustedes también lo estén - murmure en voz baja.

Terminé de vestirme y decidí dejar mi tristeza a un lado, me observe en el espejo por un momento y fui hacia mi puerta. Di la vuelta y le dirigí una ultima mirada a mi habitación.

- _Nunca mas estaré solo_ - pensé para mis adentros cerrando la puerta. Baje las escaleras i al pie de ellas se encontraba mi padre.

- _Hijo, ¿como estas?¿emocionado?_ - pensó Carlisle, aproximándose a mi.

- No tienes idea.

- Me alegra mucho hijo, por fin tienes tu otra mitad. Cuídala mucho. Ámala.

- Lo haré Carlisle. Gracias por todo.

- No tienes nada que agradecer. Anda vamos a nuestros puestos antes de que el Huracán Alice baje y nos regañe - agrego con una gran sonrisa.

Caminamos y de pronto ya estábamos bajo el arco de flores con la mayoría de los invitados ya en sus lugares. Trate de ignorar todos los comentarios que escuchaba de todos quería ser normal por unos segundos y disfrutar la ceremonia. Después de unos minutos la música comenzó y la primera por aparecer sobre la alfombra fue Alice que lucia espectacular, pero lo que en realidad movió mi mundo fue justo cuando llego al arco de flores y se escucho la gran entrada: Canon de Pachebel.

De pronto la persona mas hermosa hizo su aparición. Su vestido era muy bonito, su maquillaje era perfecto y la manera en que su cabello estaba estilizado casi me hicieron correr hacia ella y besarla. Pero sus ojos, esos hermosos cristales que siempre me decían cuanto me amaba, fue lo que mas atesore de su belleza. En cuanto menos lo espere ya se encontraba a mi lado junto con Charlie. El solo poso su delicada mano sobre la mía y en ese momento sabia que ahora si seria oficial. Nos amaríamos por siempre, perteneciendo el uno al otro. Eternamente.


	16. Nota nueva historia

hola chicas lo prometido es deuda, como saben nuestros momentos perdidos ya terminó pero les dejo esta nota para decirles que ya publique el primer capitulo de la otra historia. Se llama La magia del destino. Pueden checarla en mi perfil. espero que les guste.


End file.
